Under the Different Sky
by Akun Saya
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus Vongola ke-10 di seluruh dunia paralel, namun suatu hari Byakuran menemukan satu dunia paralel dimana tragedi terjadi dan Tsuna tidak dapat memenuhi takdirnya. Reborn yang kita semua kenal pun dikirim ke sana demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia! Reborn(3 thn);Tsuna(16 thn)
1. Mission 0

No pairing

Post-canon

mystery, tragedy, friendship

Reborn, 3 tahun

Tsuna, 16 tahun (1 SMA)

* * *

Disclaimer: Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

_Italic/garis miring = kata asing/suara yang ditimbulkan benda mati/hal-hal misterius lainnya_

_"Italic/miring" = pikiran seseorang/perkataan di dalam hati_

**"Bold/tebal" = perkataan seseorang di masa lalu**

* * *

#mission 0

* * *

**"Dame-Tsuna!"**

**"Baka-Tsuna!"**

**"Kau yang terpayah."**

**"Dasar tidak tahu malu!"**

**"Memangnya kau bisa apa?!"**

**"Tahu diri dong!"**

**"Sebaiknya kau tidak pernah dilahirkan."**

**"Kau berani melawan?!"**

**"Mati kau!"**

**"Kau hanyalah bayangan."**

_Bayangan._

Seorang anak laki-laki terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan napas terengah-engah. Rambutnya yang liar berwarna gelap sementara matanya cerah. Di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang, kedua matanya menyala bagaikan kobaran api. Meskipun demikian, bukan semangat maupun amarah yang tersirat di dalamnya. Bukan juga kesedihan maupun kesengsaraan, melainkan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

UtDS

Untuk sesaat dia kehilangan dirinya. Lupa akan tujuannya. Kabur terhadap situasinya. Sehingga dia melihat ke sekitarnya dan menyadari kesepiannya. Dan begitulah caranya dia menguatkan keberadaannya.

Gokudera Hayato baru selesai bekerja paruh waktu di _konbini_ (1). Dia sengaja menerima _shift_ malam karena dia tidak mau bosnya mengetahui tentang keadaannya. Bosnya yang baik hati pasti akan khawatir.

Sambil mengeluh dan menjelek-jelekkan manajer _konbini_ dengan suara keras, Gokudera mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Gokudera juga memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya, terutama orang-orang yang mengenalnya di _konbini _itu, baik para pegawai, pelanggan yang baru saja mengunjunginya, maupun manajer _konbini _sendiri. Karena, tidak peduli seberepa banyak keluhannya, Gokudera tahu tidak ada kos yang bisa lunas sendiri. Dan uang tidak jatuh berguguran seperti dedaunan di musim gugur. Jika iya, maka Gokudera sudah bisa membangun kastil seperti milik ayahnya di Itali dengan uang sebanyak tumpukan daun di halaman depan kos-nya.

_"Ah, aku benci musim gugur!" _Kali ini dia mengeluh di dalam hati.

Saat dia baru mau menyulut api rokoknya sambil berangan-angan tentang ninja ketika melihat betapa gelapnya ruang di atas atap-atap ruko yang datar, tiba-tiba mata hijau jamrud-nya menangkap sekelejap bayangan coklat karamel.

Gokudera berhenti melangkah. Batang rokok yang sudah menempel di bibirnya dia kembalikan lagi ke dalam saku secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu dia menajamkan semua inderanya termasuk indera ke enam yang (ngakunya sih) akhir-akhir ini sedang dia latih.

_"Sekarang masih jam tiga pagi. Bahkan para manusia berotak otot belum bagun! Tapi, perasaan ini..."_

_"Kawan?"_

_"Lawan?"_

**"Gokudera-kun!"**

Tiba-tiba saja Gokudera mengingat seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Rambut dan matanya berwarna coklat. Dan orang itu cukup aktif di siang hari, selalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Ketika orang itu terlihat di pagi-pagi buta seperti sekarang, berarti sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia salah dan dia hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja? Dia tidak mau mencari-cari kesana kemari sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti orang idiot (pada saat ini Gokudera benar-benar melupakan pencariannya terhadap monster di danau Loch Ness atau penghuni raksasa di pegunungan Alpen atau indera ke enam yang dia percaya ada di dalam dirinya)

_Ting!_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan itu terlihat lagi. Gokudera melihatnya terpantul di kaca jendela sebuah butik yang memajang _wedding dress_ versi musim dingin yang mewah. Kali ini bayangan tersebut menimbulkan suara. Kalau Gokudera mau jujur, dia akan bilang suara itu seperti suara peri atau makhluk mistis di cerita-cerita fantasi yang membawakan hal-hal manis seperti gula dan _unicorn_.

_"Serius? Memangnya aku sedang berada di cerita fantasi?!" _Gokudera merasa sedikit panik karena alasan yang tidak biasa. "_Mungkin aku sedikit cocok karena rambut perakku, mata hijau jamrudku, dan ketampanan..."_

Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, pikiran Gokudera sedang kacau balau atau mungkin ini adalah caranya untuk menenangkan dirinya di saat seperti itu. Yaitu saat-saat dia melihat sesuatu yang diluar akal manusia... Sebenarnya bayangan apa yang dia lihat itu, Gokudera tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial, tapi Gokudera yang percaya pada keberadaan Nessie dan Yeti, serta UMA, namun juga jenius di bidang fisika dan bidang-bidang sains lainnya, menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi di malam itu.

Ya, hanya dia yang tahu.

Karena, saat dia berpikir bahwa jika apa yang dia lihat itu nyata, dia pasti akan merasa menyesal seumur hidupnya jika dia tidak mengejarnya. Jadi itulah yang dia lakukan malam/pagi itu.

Dan ketika di masa depan seseorang berkata kepada seorang _bishoujo_(2) berambut ungu bahwa Gokudera Hayato tidak terlihat lagi setelah keluar dari pintu otomatis _konbini, _kenyataannya adalah, tidak akan ada yang dapat melihatnya lagi setelah dia berbelok di gang yang gelap itu.

* * *

_Cerminan hati, privasi diri_

_Rahasia yang mungkin abadi_

_Pecahan yang meringis_

_Serpihan yang menangis_

_Kau tunjukkan padaku_

_Bagaimana aku tidak mengejarnya?_

_**-Gokudera Hayato**_

* * *

(1) _Konbini _= TOSEERBA (Toko Serba Ada) yang buka 24 jam khas Negeri Sakura

(2) _Bishoujo _= cewek cantik (bahasa Jepang)

(0) Danau Loch Ness, Pegunungan Alpen, Unicorn Nessie, Yeti, UMA = _goggling _aja

* * *

#behind the scene

Yamamoto: Selamat Gokudera! Ternyata ada _missing prologue _untukmu!

Tsuna: Itu benar! _Sugoi yo _Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: Hiks... Kalau Juudaime sendiri yang bilang begitu aku terharu!

Bianchi: Meskipun _chapter _ini seperti _chapter _terakhirmu? Hiks adikku, kau...

Gokudera: UWAAGH!

Tsuna: Bianchi!

Reborn: Apa di "_Behind the scene_" ini Gokudera juga akan 'menghilang'? Mari kita saksikan...

Tsuna: Jangan bilang begitu dong Reborn!

Yamamoto: Ngomong-ngomong apa Gokudera tidak akan ditemukan lagi?

Tsuna: Kalau begitu gawat dong!

Reborn: Tenang saja, yang mencarinya kan bukan orang-orang biasa, jadi dia pasti akan ditemukan!

Tsuna: Benar juga! Kalian kan memang orang-orang aneh... *melihat ke arah Bianchi dan Reborn*

Reborn: Apa maksudmu? Kau yang paling aneh kan.

Tsuna: EEH?

Reborn: Bukankah sekarang misteri ini berputar di sekitarmu? *memakai kostum C*onan Edogawa* Dan pelakunya adalah _omae_-

Tsuna: -Hentikan! *malu karena tingkah kekanak-kanakan Reborn*

Yamamoto: Ma... ma... tapi Gokudera hebat, ya. Dia dapat _chapter _yang berkesan fantasi.

Tsuna: Ini dia si normal Yamamoto yang sebenarnya pintar! Kau benar juga Yamamoto. Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Apa ini tidak keluar dari _genre_?

Bianchi: "Karena sekalinya dia muncul, kenapa tidak dikasih bonus saja?" pasti penulis berpikir seperti itu. Dan _wedding dress _yang ada di _chapter _ini pasti adalah pertanda untukku dan Reborn~ *peluk udara*

Tsuna: Reborn sudah hilang tuh...


	2. Mission 1

No pairing

Post-canon

mystery, tragedy, friendship

Reborn, 3 tahun

Tsuna, 16 tahun (1 SMA)

* * *

Disclaimer: Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

_"Italic/miring" = pikiran seseorang/perkataan di dalam hati_

* * *

#mission 1

* * *

Bukan maksud Reborn untuk mengintai salah seorang murid _dame_-nya dari salah satu cabang pohon dengan teropong Leon. Dia tidak suka sama sekali bertingkah seperti orang asing terhadap Tsuna yang sudah ia kenal baik selama 2 tahun. Namun, Tsuna yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan penjelasan guru bukanlah Tsuna yang sama dengan Tsuna yang sebelumnya ia ajar. Tsuna muridnya pasti sudah ketiduran di kelas pada jam segini dan dia tidak memiliki tatapan kosong yang penuh dengan kesedihan seperti Tsuna yang sedang ia intai. Tapi, yang paling membuat Reborn kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa sesukannya mendobrak masuk ke ruang kelas sebagai Professor Borin atau Reboyama-sensei dan mempermalukan Tsuna di depan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. Saraf Reborn sudah gatal dari tadi dan semua ini terjadi karena ulah Byakuran.

Byakuran memang sudah tidak berencana menguasai dunia lagi, tapi dia masih Byakuran yang dulu, yaitu Byakuran yang kuat secara tidak biasa dan dapat saling membagi pengetahuan dengan dirinya di dunia paralel lain. Kemampuannya tersebut pernah ia gunakan lagi untuk memberikan penyembuh kepada Yamamoto yang terluka hebat dan bahkan nyaris lumpuh akibat diserang oleh Mizune dari Shimon Famili.

Rupanya pada saat mencari penyembuh tersebut, Byakuran juga menemukan suatu kesalahan besar di salah satu dunia paralel yang ia kunjungi. Selama ini dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memastikannya, namun setelah kutukan arcobaleno berakhir, dia jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang. Atas seizin Yuni, yang kini telah menjadi pengawasnya, Byakuran kembali menggunakan kekuatannya dan ia pun berhasil menemukan kembali kesalahan tersebut. Dan itu merupakan jawaban yang tidak ingin diketahui siapapun. Yuni pun menjadi was-was dan akhirnya mereka terpaksa memanggil Reborn.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Reborn.

"Karena Sawada Tsunayoshi di dunia ini paling sukses dibandingkan dengan dunia paralel lainnya, dan kau sendiri memiliki pengalaman bersama Tsunayoshi-kun lebih banyak dan lebih baik dari Reborn di dunia paralel lain. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya," jelas Byakuran.

Sawada Tsunayoshi telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus Vongola ke-10 di seluruh dunia paralel. Namun, Byakuran menemukan satu dunia paralel dimana Tsuna tidak dapat memenuhi takdirnya ini.

"Perjalanan yang Irie-san lakukan ke berbagai dunia paralel dan pertarungan dengan Byakuran di masa depan sebelumnya, telah memberikan kita semua sebuah kesimpulan pasti, yaitu bahwa di dunia paralel manapun Sawada-san harus menjadi Boss Vongola ke-10. Dan selama ini semuanya berjalan lancar kecuali satu dunia paralel tersebut. Jika dibiarkan bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi Reborn-ojisama," tambah Yuni. "Kumohon terimalah misi untuk menjaga keseimbangan seluruh dunia."

_"Seperti aku bisa menolak permintaanmu saja,"_ kata Reborn dalam hati. _"Lagipula jika dunia tidak seimbang, jika dunia kembali ke dalam malapetaka, aku bisa saja menyuruh Tsuna untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti sebelumnya, tapi bukan berarti aku senang membuatnya melalui semua itu." _Seperti pada saat Tsuna harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya melawan Byakuran atau membuatnya mengambil resiko menjadi Arcobaleno selanjutnya, yang untungnya tidak pernah terjadi. Sambil berpikir, Reborn telah membuat keputusannya. Namun, ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya jika mau meninggalkan pengajarannya terhadap Tsuna.

"Jika aku pergi untuk waktu yang lama pelajaran Tsuna akan sangat terganggu. Lagipula di dunia ini si Dame-Tsuna juga masih ragu-ragu untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo."

"Untuk itu aku sudah menyiapkan alat yang Shou-chan dan Spanner-chan buat. Satu bulan di dunia sana sama dengan satu jam di dunia ini."

"Jadi karena itu kalian tidak langsung memanggilku? Kalian memang sudah menyiapkan semuanya, ya."

"Semua ini dibutuhkan demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Jika Reborn-ojisama tidak keberatan, aku ingin-ojisama memulai misi ini besok, pagi-pagi sekali."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan datang."

Sebelum Reborn pergi, Byakuran memberikan Reborn sebuah kopor kecil yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Ini adalah perlengkapan yang Shou-chan buat untuk misi ini. Kopor ini bisa memuat banyak sekali barang tanpa menjadi penuh. Masukkan semua yang kau perlukan ke dalam. Kau harus membawa banyak sekali barang karena begitu tiba di sana tidak ada yang dapat menolongmu. Itu berarti kau juga tidak boleh melakukan kontak secara langsung dengan Vongola di dunia itu," kata Byakuran.

"Ini benar-benar perjalanan yang beresiko dan tugas yang sulit, Reborn-ojisama. Tapi jangan khawatir, kami akan menemukan cara untuk menghubungimu lagi nanti."

#flashback end

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Reborn datang ke dunia paralel ini dan sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Reborn mengawasi Tsuna. Meskipun terbilang sebentar, Reborn sudah belajar beberapa hal penting yang mengejutkan. Pertama dan yang paling mengejutkan, Tsuna di dunia ini tidak tinggal di Namimori, melainkan di Kokuyo, kota sebelah Namimori, dan dia tinggal seorang diri di apartemen kecil yang rapih. Yang kedua, Tsuna bersekolah di SMA Kokuyo yang normal sebelum dikuasai oleh Mukuro dan disana dia tidak begitu sering dibully. Tsuna di dunia ini rupanya tidak se-dame Tsuna di dunianya. Namun, Tsuna di dunia ini memiliki mata yang kosong dan penuh kesedihan. Sekilas, Tsuna tampak seperti Kozato Enma waktu pertama kali ia tiba di Namimori, hanya saja dia lebih teratur dan tidak ceroboh. Tsuna sepertinya berusaha untuk menghindari kontak dengan setiap orang yang ia temui. Ketika seorang guru berkepala botak menyuruh Tsuna untuk maju ke depan dan menyelesaikan soal, Tsuna segera mengerjakan perintahnya lalu kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang.

"Bagus seperti biasa, Sawada. Cobalah untuk seperti ini pada tesmu juga," kata pria botak yang ternyata mengajar matematika itu. Tidak ada tepuk tangan maupun komentar dari murid lainnya membuktikan bahwa Tsuna di dunia ini tidak menonjol baik secara positif maupun negatif.

'Tsunayoshi adalah murid biasa yang tidak terlalu menonjol dan kemampuannya rata-rata' Reborn menulis pada buku catatan kecil yang ia beri nama 'Buku pengamatan Tsunayoshi'. Reborn memutuskan untuk menyebut Tsuna di dunia ini dengan nama lengkapnya, 'Tsunayoshi' dan Tsuna di dunianya dengan 'Tsuna' atau 'Dame-Tsuna' agar ia dapat membedakan mereka dengan mudah.

Reborn melanjutkan pengamatannya sambil makan popcorn hingga bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Mata Reborn mengikuti Tsunayoshi bergerak ke atap sekolah. Kemudian, dengan menggunakan parasut Leon, Reborn membuat dirinya melayang di dekat Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi, yang belum menyadari kehadiran Reborn, duduk dengan tenang di atap sekolah. Dia lalu membuka bekalnya. Reborn mengintip isi bekalnya dari udara dan melihat bento yang gizinya tampak seimbang seperti buatan seorang Ibu biasa, tapi jauh dari buatan seorang Sawada Nana. Seorang Tsunayoshi rupanya bisa memasak.

Sebelum mengakhiri penelitiannya yang membosankan dan mulai ke tahap selanjutnya, ada beberapa hal lagi yang ingin Reborn ketahui. Salah satunya adalah sifat Tsunayoshi. Apakah dia hanya sekadar lebih pendiam daripada Tsuna, atau mungkin dia adalah orang yang dingin? Bisakah dia mempunyai karisma yang sama dengan Tsuna? Tanpa karisma dan kenaifannya, Tsunayoshi tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Vongola Decimo seperti Tsuna.

"Satu hal lagi, Reborn," sebelum Reborn masuk ke alat aneh yang dirancang oleh Byakuran, Shouichi, dan Spanner, Byakuran memberi Reborn sebuah peringatan. "Kurasa kau tidak bisa langsung muncul begitu saja dan membuat Tsunayoshi-kun di dunia itu melakukan semua hal yang kau mau. Maksudku, kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti dua muridmu sebelumnya. Pertama kau harus tahu latar belakang Tsunayoshi-kun di dunia itu."

"Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saja?" kata Reborn dengan agak kesal karena setelah menerima misi ini Byakuran jadi seperti seenaknya saja memberinya perintah.

Byakuran mengalihkan pandangannya dari Reborn dan menatap kedua kakinya. Ekspresinya seperti campuran antara sedih dan sedikit rasa bersalah. Dia tampak murung, seperti bukan Byakuran saja. Reborn melihat ekspresi Yuni tidak jauh berbeda dari Byakuran.

"Kalau itu… sebaiknya Reborn-ojisama cari tahu sendiri."

"Baiklah. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada mencari tahunya sendiri," akhirnya Reborn terpaksa berdalih demi menenangkan hati Yuni.

#flashback end

Baru beberepa detik sejak Reborn mendaratkan kakinya di atap, Tsunayoshi sudah merasakan kehadirannya. Sepertinya '_hyper intuition_'-nya sudah bekerja dengan baik. Daripada terkejut, Reborn merasa sedih. _"Hyper intuition yang seharusnya sudah disegel hanya bisa dihidupkan apabila dia telah melewati masa-masa sulit, kemungkinan kejadian hampir mati."_ Pikir Reborn. Meskipun ada kemungkinan Vongola Nono tidak menyegal kekuatan Tsunayoshi, tapi untuk membuat 'hyper intuition'-nya sekuat itu—sampai bisa melacak pembunuh bayaran sekuat Reborn yang telah menyembunyikan keberadaannnya—bukan perkara mudah. _"'Hyper Intuition'-nya Tsunayoshi mungkin sekuat Tsuna saat ini, atau bahkan lebih kuat lagi_._"_

Tsunayoshi menoleh pada Reborn. Tsunayoshi menatap Reborn agak lama. Dia tampak bingung karena bertemu bocah berumur 3 tahun yang menggunakan fedora di atap sekolah.

Reborn memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang tidak enak itu, "Ciaossu!"

Tsuna nampak sedikit terkejut, tapi ia segera membalas Reborn dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

_"Tidak mau bicara huh?"_ kata Reborn dalam hati. _"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu bicara."_

Reborn lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Huu.. aku jadi lapar karena berjalan terus daritadi," Reborn yang sadis dan mengerikan itu pun bersandiwara jadi balita.

Dari balik sela-sela jarinya, Reborn melihat Tsuna menjadi panik. Lalu tiba-tiba Tsuna menyodorkan bento-nya. Reborn lalu menyambarnya seperti elang dan memakannya dengan lahap. Di luar dugaan, Bento itu terasa lezat, bahkan lebih lezat daripada masakan Kyouko atau Haru. Tsunayoshi hanya memperhatikannya dengan mata penasaran.

Reborn tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk Tsunayoshi, sementara Tsunayoshi tidak bisa marah karena masih mengira Reborn adalah bocah malang yang kesasar. Setelah bento yang kosong kembali ke tangan Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun stabil.

"Eto, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Aku bisa membawamu ke ruang guru untuk mencari orangtuamu. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantumu secara langsung karena aku masih ada kelas." Tsunayoshi tersenyum ramah pada Reborn.

"..." Reborn tidak bisa tidak menyelidiki Tsunayoshi saat ini. Hanya satu momen dan beberapa kalimat cukup membuat Reborn—yang pernah mengaku bisa membaca pikiran orang—memenuhi 'catatan pengamatan Tsunayoshi'-nya untuk hari ini. Dan jujur saja, dia tidak terlalu menyukai hasilnya.

Reborn dapat melihat kesedihan dan kesepian yang begitu dalam dan sekarang, jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia lihat sebelumnya yang bahkan orang biasa yang pintar membaca ekspresi pun dapat melihatnya, di samping itu Tsunayoshi dapat menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik seperti dia terbiasa berbohong. Namun, senyum Tsunayoshi begitu hangat dan ramah seperti saat Tsuna tersenyum pada Chrome atau mungkin lebih ramah lagi. Reborn tidak suka melihat Tsunayoshi yang tampak lebih baik hati dari Tsuna ini malah memiliki pandangan yang begitu menyayat hati. _"Tsunayoshi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu..."._ Pikirnya.

Reborn lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Tsunayoshi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari remaja yang berusia 16 tahun itu. Reborn terus berjalan mundur sampai mencapai pintu. Sampai akhir, Reborn bertingkah seperti balita pemalu sebelum pergi menghilang di balik pintu. Tsunayoshi pun terus memandangnya sampai akhir dengan tatapan yang penuh kesedihan itu.

#to be continued

* * *

#omake

Shouichi: Ini adalah tas yang berhubungan dengan dimensi lain. Dengan tas ini, kau bisa memasukkan benda apapun dan sebanyak apapun tanpa membuatnya penuh.

Byakuran: Yay~ akhirnya aku tahu anime yang Shou-chan suka. Selama ini Shou-chan tidak pernah memberi tahukannya padaku sih.

Shouichi: Eh, eh, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!

Byakuran: Tidak usah malu-malu. Padahal Shou-chan suka bergadang untuk menonton anime. Oh ya, di Jepang mereka menyebutnya otaku, ya.

Shouichi: A-aku bukan otaku!

Spanner: Aku dengar otaku itu memakai kacamata tebal dan gampang sakit perut.

Shouichi: ...hah... kau salah. Darimana kau mendengarnya?

-Di markas CEDEF, Italia-

Iemitsu: _Hatchim_!

* * *

#preview

Nana: Berikutnya aku akan tampil, ya? Senangnya~ Aku akan masak apa, ya?

Tsunayoshi: O-okaasan, jangan terlalu senang. Lebih baik tidak tampil sekalian...

Nana: Kenapa Tsu-kun? Aku yakin semua orang penasaran dengan keadaanku. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyambut semua tamu dengan baik.

Tsunayoshi: Aku ragu akan hal itu...

Reborn: Kenapa Tsunayoshi? Apa ada yang salah dengan Maman?

Tsunayoshi: Hiiiii! Oh, balita yang tadi siang! Apa kau tersesat? Dimana orang tuamu? Jangan bilang kau sama sepertiku...

Reborn: ...


	3. Mission 2

No pairing

Post-canon

mystery, tragedy, friendship

Reborn, 3 tahun

Tsuna, 16 tahun (1 SMA)

* * *

Disclaimer: Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

#mission 2

* * *

Reborn berusaha untuk memalingkan pandangannya dari Tsunayoshi dengan mencoba berkonsentrasi melihat dedaunan yang basah terkena air hujan atau awan-awan hitam yang masih menghiasi langit. Meskipun seluruh jagad raya seperti sedang mencoba membuat suatu gambaran yang muram, Reborn justru merasa jauh lebih baik. Jauh lebik baik daripada harus melihat karangan bunga di tangan Tsunayoshi atau caranya berjalan melalui makam-makam tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Seakan-akan dia berjalan dalam satu lintasan lurus atau—yang paling Reborn takuti—seakan-akan dia telah menghapal suatu lintasan di luar kepalannya, seperti dia telah melewati jalur yang sama puluhan kali.

Jarang sekali Reborn menyesali kemampuannya dalam membaca orang. Dan saat ini adalah salah satu dari yang jarang sekali tersebut. Atau mungkin Reborn hanya menjadi terlalu dramatis, kebanyakan orang mungkin sudah bisa menebak kemana jalan cerita ini mengarah...

Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi berhenti di depan sebuah kuburan. Kemudian dia berjongkok dan mulai membersihkan sekitarnya. Setelah itu barulah ia meletakkan serangkaian bunga putih yang sejak tadi ia bawa di atasnya. Terakhir dia menepukkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

Reborn tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri saja melihatnya. Jadi, Reborn berhenti membuntuti Tsunayoshi, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan berdiri tepat di samping muridnya.

"Ciaosso." Tsunayoshi, yang tampak tidak terkejut sedikit pun, menoleh pada Reborn dan mengangguk kecil.

Lalu keduanya saling memalingkan pandangan mereka dari satu sama lain. Keheningan pun menjalar bersama dengan angin dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang. Reborn menahan tubuh balitanya yang kedinginan dari menggigil berlebihan. Bulan November bukan bulan yang baik bagi Reborn untuk berjalan-jalan di sore hari.

Kemudian pandangan Reborn akhirnya mendarat di atas batu nisan di depan mereka.

* * *

Reborn tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tahu kalau Tsunayoshi mengunjungi makam orang yang ia kenal. Kemungkinan orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi, kenapa harus orang itu?

"Kau tidak akan tahu kapan seseorang terdekatmu akan pergi." Perkataan Tsunayoshi yang keluar tiba-tiba membuat Reborn tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau berharap bocah sepertiku akan mengerti?" Reborn bertanya dengan sedikit nada terkejut.

"Ahaha maafkan aku. Kau terlihat sangat cerdas sebelumnya."

"Itu benar. Kau bisa bilang kalau aku bukan balita biasa."

"Ja... jadi kau sungguh mengerti?"

"Apa itu penting, Tsunayoshi?" kini gantian Tsunayoshi yang tersentak.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keduanya diam membisu dan membatu dalam posisi mereka masing-masing sampai Reborn membuat sebuah keputusan besar.

Di depan batu nisan dengan nama 'Sawada Nana' terukir diatasnya, Reborn membiarkan Tsunayoshi melihat setetes air mata membasahi pipinya.

Tsunayoshi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat Reborn menitikkan air matanya. Normalnya sih dia akan panik lalu berusaha menghentikan balita yang tiba-tiba menangis di depannya. Tapi daripada itu, entah kenapa dia malah merasa merinding tidak jelas melihatnya. Jika Tsuna melihat adegan ini dia pasti berpendapat kalau melihat Reborn menangis sama dengan melihat Satan menangis. Dan Dino—dari dunia manapun juga—pasti akan setuju. Untungnya, tidak lama kemudian Reborn telah menghapus air matanya yang sesungguhnya hanya tiga tetes.

"Namaku Reborn. Aku adalah kenalan orangtuamu," _terutama ayahmu_, Reborn menambahkan dalam hatinya. Dia tahu mengungkit-ungkit Iemitsu tidak akan pernah membuat Tsuna senang. Meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Tsunayoshi, tapi dia selalu yakin bahwa Iemitsu dari dunia manapun sama saja, selalu menjadi ayah yang payah. Kalaupun dia berhasil melakukan tugas seorang ayah, pasti selalu terlambat...

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Dan Reborn pun memulai langkah awalnya untuk menyelesaikan misi menyeimbangkan dunia.

"Hah? Apa?" Reborn dan Tsunayoshi sudah berhadap-hadapan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Reborn, Tsunayoshi jadi gugup.

"Aku memiliki suatu misi dan kau harus membantuku untuk mencapai karena itulah takdirmu," jelas Reborn singkat. _Asal kau tahu, kenyataannya akulah yang akan membantumu._ Kata Reborn dalam hati.

"Hiii... tu... tunggu dulu. Seorang balita tidak perlu bicara tentang takdir!" Kata Tsunayoshi, nyaris berteriak dengan teriakan khasnya. "Lagi-lagi kenalan orangtuaku..." dia bergumam pelan sekali, tapi seorang _hitman_ seperti Reborn bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Reborn memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, tapi dia akan mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Turuti dan lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan," _seperti biasanya..._tambahnya dalam hati.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu..." Orang normal tidak mungkin menerima begitu saja diperintah oleh balita. Dan sayangnya Tsunayoshi lebih normal dari Tsuna.

"Kau pasti bingung. Tapi, kalau kau percaya padaku, kau akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik."

"Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku... mungkin" Katanya mencoba terdengar meyakinkan meskipun dia sendiri tahu kenyataannya.

Hidup sendiri tidaklah semudah yang terlihat, terutama awalnya. Meskipun 'seseorang' telah membayar semua kebutuhannya, tapi dia harus tinggal seorang diri dan merawat dirinya sendiri. Banyak sekali pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia kerjakan sendiri. Banyak sekali yang harus ia pelajari, terutama sampai di bisa membuat makanan yang dapat di makan. Berkali-kali dia terluka hanya karena belajar memasak dan menjahit. Saat ini hidup Tsunayoshi sudah lebih baik. Namun, masih ada satu hal yang sangat sulit baginya—

"Aku tidak bicara tentang uang atau gaya hidup," _bukan berarti kau tidak akan mendapatkannya kalau kau menjadi Vongola Decimo,_ "Aku berbicara tentang keluarga."

—Dan hal yang tersulit itu adalah saat dia pulang ke apartemennya yang gelap dan sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan berkata "_Okaeri_," atau sekadar membuat suara yang menegaskan bahwa ada orang yang tinggal di sana. Karena Tsunyoshi tinggal sendiri, dia nyaris tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. Terkadang dia berpikir, kalau dia terus seperti itu maka dia akan kehilangan suaranya. Untungnya sesekali dia masih berbicara di sekolah meskipun dia tidak punya teman.

"Ke... keluarga? Apa maksudmu?" Tsunayoshi berusaha terdengar tegar, namun gagal. "Ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku sudah lama menghilang," lanjutnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi.

_Cih, si Baka Iemitsu pasti ada di Italia. Di saat seperti ini kebohongannya makin menyiksa anaknya sendiri. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan..._ Reborn mengutuk dalam hatinya, tapi dia segera tersenyum. Tidak akan sulit baginya untuk membujuk Tsunayoshi yang sekarang.

"Kalau kau mendengarkanku kau akan mendapatkan bukan hanya satu, tapi tujuh orang keluarga yang akan selalu bersamamu. Tepatnya tujuh orang teman yang bisa kau anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Selain itu, kau juga akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan dapat kau andalkan." Tsunayoshi menatap Reborn seperti sedang menatap seorang pendongeng yang sedang membawakan dongeng kesukaannya. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga sedih karena tahu bahwa semua itu hanya berupa dongeng belaka.

"Aku tidak bohong dan aku juga tidak sedang mendongeng lo," kata Reborn, membaca pikiran Tsunayoshi dan membuatnya tersentak. "Aku mengatakan ini padamu saja karena cuma kau yang bisa mendapatkan—" _posisi Vongola Decimo_, "—keluarga yang hebat seperti itu. Perjalananmu masih panjang dan untuk itu aku akan membingbingmu" _sebagai guru privatmu_, "Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku percaya padamu, Tsunayoshi."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia tersentak, terkejut, bahagia, berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk setiap kali kata-kata Reborn tepat sasaran. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sudah sejak lama dia bisa membedakkan antara orang yang bohong dan orang yang jujur. Dan sejak awal dia merasa kalau Reborn sama sekali tidak berbohong.

_Apakah saat ini sama dengan adegan dimana seorang malaikat turun untuk menolong seseorang yang sedang dalam kesulitan?_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Itu sepertinya pujian yang ketinggian. Tapi kalau aku bisa mendapatkan teman-teman seperti itu… Uuh, apa yang kupikirkan, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin._

"Untuk sekarang aku akan terus bersamamu," kata Reborn pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya yang ia maksud, _aku akan tinggal denganmu_.

Satu detik, dua detik, sepuluh detik, tiga puluh detik, Tsunayoshi tidak merespon. Ekspresinya belum berubah. Saat Reborn mencoba membaca pikirannya, pikirannya kosong. Tidak ada lagi pertentangan atau pemikiran-pemikiran tidak jelas lainnya. Hanya saja kata-kata Reborn lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Untuk sekarang hanya kata-kata itulah yang Tsunayoshi butuhkan.

UtDS

Bau darah tercium di mana-mana. Sejauh yang Tsunayoshi ingat, baunya amis dan seperti karat... Atau mungkin tidak juga. Sejujurnya, Tsunayoshi tidak begitu ingat. Saat ia pergi ke ruang tamu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Ibunya sudah berada di depannya.

Wajah Nana dipenuhi oleh kesakitan dan ketakutan. Dia seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja karena syok berat, tapi daripada itu, Nana justru memilih untuk menarik Tsunayoshi ke dalam dekapannya. Dari pakaiannya dapat tercium bau darah yang sangat kuat.

"Okaasan?" Dalam kebingungan, Tsunayoshi menatap Nana.

Tangan Nana bergetar dengan sangat hebat, meskipun begitu dia tetap mendekap putra tunggalnya seakan-akan hidupnya tergantung pada keselamatan Tsunayoshi. Namun, Nana tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi karena luka yang ia dapat akibat tusukan di perutnya ternyata cukup dalam.

Tiga orang pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di depan keduanya. Seorang pria paling belakang memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya, sama sekali tidak terlihat akan menembak. Pria di sampingnya memegang tongkat yang sepertinya dialiri oleh listrik. Kedua pria itu hanya berdiri di tempat mereka sambil memperhatikan pria yang paling depan, paling dekat dengan Nana dan Tsunayoshi. Di genggamannya, pisau yang tajam dan tampak baru berkilat-kilat menakutkan. Dan mata pria itu, yang terlihat dari balik topengnya, penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Pria itu lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, memamerkan pisaunya, bersamaan dengan Nana yang berusaha untuk menutupi semua pemandangan mengerikan itu dari anaknya.

Tsunayoshi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena tubuh Nana menghalangi pandangannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tebasan. Nana menjerit kesakitan sebelum dengan susah payah membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya di telinga Tsunayoshi.

"Bertahan hiduplah, Tsu-kun..." Setelah itu tubuh Nana langsung ambruk ke lantai.

Tsunayoshi ingin menangkap tubuh ibunya yang jatuh, tapi dia baru saja bersentuhan dengan blusnya dan tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya diliputi oleh ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dia tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Menjerit pun ia tidak kuat.

Pria yang baru saja menusuk ibunya itu tertawa dengan sangat mengerikan. Seperti orang bodoh yang haus darah. Pria itu mencoba menyerang Tsunayoshi, rupanya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang tinggal di kediaman tersebut hidup, terutama saksi yang sangat penting atau mungkin juga Tsunayoshilah target sebenarnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa detik sampai pria yang membunuh ibunya membunuhnya. Pisau sudah di depan mata. Lalu ingatannya berhenti disini.

Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya menjadi pusing setiap kali ia melihat mimpi tersebut. Mimpi tentang ingatan masa lalunya, kurang lebih dua setengah tahun yang lalu itu, biasanya dia alami sehari sebelum dan sesudah mengunjungi makam ibunya. Terkadang mimpi itu begitu nyata sampai-sampai dia harus berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya seperti sekarang. Tiba-tiba perutnya benar-benar menjadi mual. Tsunayoshi segera bangkit dari _futon_-nya dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Di tengah perjalanan, kakinya nyaris tesandung sesuatu yang lembut.

Reborn mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidur ketika Tsunayoshi tanpa sengaja mencoba menendangnya. Atau ketika dia mencoba membuat Tsunayoshi tersandung, namun gagal. Yang jelas, melihat kondisi muridnya yang sekarang, Reborn pun berbaik hati dan memaafkan kesalahnnya.

Sambil menunggu Tsunayoshi selesai dengan urusannya, Reborn mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian sore kemarin di depan makam Nana. Dia tidak bisa percaya membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi memang bukan Tsuna, tapi di saat yang sama dia juga Tsuna. Tsunayoshi adalah versi lain dari Tsuna yang terbentuk karena masa lalu yang berbeda. Jadi, Tsunayoshi tetaplah Tsuna? Yang pasti, Reborn sama sekali tidak menyesal karena menangis untuk Nana. Wanita sebaik Nana, setidaknya pantas mendapatkan setetes atau dua tetes air mata dari Reborn. Apalagi Nana di dunia asalnya sangat baik dan hangat terhadap Reborn. Terkadang Reborn merasa seperti anaknya Nana. Nana memang lebih tua darinya sih, tapi pastinya Nana tidak pernah mengaggap Reborn seperti adiknya.

Reborn merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, tepatnya pada dirinya di dunia paralel ini. Namun, dia tahu betul kalau kematian Nana tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Meskipun Reborn di dunia ini dikirim ke Namimori, dia akan datang sekitar dua setengah tahun yang lalu sementara Sawada Nana menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Perbedaannya tipis, namun tidak ada yang bisa membuat Reborn datang lebih cepat. _Jadi inilah takdir Tsuna di dunia ini—bukan, ini takdir Sawada Nana… _Pikir Reborn sambil membuka jendela apartemen Tsunayoshi untuk menyambut datangnya mentari.

#to be continued

* * *

#omake

_Plung! _(Reborn melemparkan botol kecil berlabel 'Obat Mata' ke tempat sampah)

Reborn Jahat: Sudah habis, huh?

Reborn Baik: Tapi, air mata itu tidak palsu.

Reborn Jahat: Mana mungkin seorang hitman mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan!

Reborn Baik: Maman pantas mendapatkannya.

Reborn Jahat: Orang sebaik Maman tidak perlu air mata seorang pembunuh...

Reborn Baik: Tapi, yay~ berkat itu aku berhasil menarik perhatian Tsunayoshi. Sekarang kita bisa lanjut ke tahap berikutnya!

Reborn Jahat: Kau ini... Sebenarnya siapa yang jahat di sini?

* * *

#preview

Reborn: Akhirnya berakhir juga tahap pertama. Sekarang kita bisa lanjut ke tahap berikutnya!

Tsunayoshi: Memangnya tahap pertama itu apa?

Reborn: Tentu saja memperkenalkan diriku padamu!

Tsunayoshi: Ehm… tapi kurasa kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu dengan jelas. Apa-apaan perkenalan yang cuma nama itu?

Reborn: Diamlah Dame-Tsuna! Aku punya alasan sendiri.

Tsunayoshi: Ja, terus tahap berikutnya?

Reborn: Mudah saja. Kita hanya akan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Tsunayoshi: Jangan-jangan…

Reborn: Salah! Yang benar: mari kita ucapkan selamat tinggal Kokuyo dan selamat datang Namimori!

Tsunayoshi: Pa-padahal aku belum ngomong apa-apa! Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa memaksaku pindah semudah itu, tahu!

Reborn: *evil grin* Kita lihat saja nanti~

Tsunayoshi: Berarti tahap berikutnya itu membujukku, ya...


	4. Mission 3

No pairing

Post-canon

mystery, tragedy, friendship

Reborn, 3 tahun

Tsuna, 16 tahun (1 SMA)

* * *

Disclaimer: Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

#mission 3

* * *

**Original World, Tsuna's Room, Tsuna &amp; Reborn**

**Beberapa saat sebelum kepergian Reborn**

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sehingga Reborn tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya yang sedang terpuruk. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian buruk terjadi di sekitar dirinya dan para penjaganya. Di saat susah seperti ini, dia masih bersyukur karena ketidakberuntungan hanya menyerang _famiglia_-nya bukannya menyerang Cavallone yang dipimpin Dino, Shimon yang dipimpin Enma, Gesso yang dipimpin Byakuran, Giglio Nero yang dipimpin Uni, Tomasso, _famiglia_ Naito Longchamp, dan bahkan Varia. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu secara rinci keadaan mereka semua karena sudah lama mereka tidak saling berhubungan.

"_Kenapa kau mengait-ngaitkannya dengan mafia?"_

Biasanya Reborn lah yang akan mengait-ngaitkan segala sesuatu di kehidupan Tsuna dengan mafia sementara Tsuna selalu mengelak, menolak, memprotes, mengeluh, dan mencibir soal itu. Tapi, daripada buang-buang waktu terkejut oleh sikap Tsuna, dia lebih khawatir kalau-kalau hal ini bersumber dari _hyper intuition_ yang dimiliki Tsuna. Salah satu warisan nenek moyangnya yang satu itu tidak pernah meleset.

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah pedulikan ke-_dame_-anku ini ahaha..."_

Waktu itu Tsuna jelas-jelas sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apalagi tawa gugupnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Reborn sih, bisa menerkanya hanya dengan sekali lirik. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, _Hyper intuition_ Tsuna pasti terus-terusan menendang otaknya, menyuruhnya untuk selalu tetap waspada akan bahaya besar yang telah, sedang, dan akan terus terjadi. Dan menurut _hyper intuition_-nya hal itu berkaitan dengan mafia.

Sampai saat ini Reborn masih menjaga kontak dengan famili-famili terdekat dan belum mendengar kabar buruk tentang mereka. Reborn berharap dia tidak akan pernah mendengarnya. Itu artinya kejadian-kejadian buruk yang terjadi benar-benar merupakan ketidakberuntungan bagi Vongola, seperti yang pernah Fuuta bilang saat dia bercanda soal itu, sebenarnya mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Bianchi bilang dia masih belum bisa menemukan Gokudera," kata Tsuna, masih menundukkan kepalanya, memecah lamunan Reborn.

Reborn menarik fedoranya lebih ke bawah lagi dari yang seharusnya. Dia melakukan seperti yang Tsuna lakukan: menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Sekarang, setelah kedua _partner_ itu saling melakukannya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa melihat ekspresi satu sama lain. Di samping itu, hari sudah semakin sore dan Tsuna belum juga menyalakan penerangan apapun di seluruh rumah, jadi sejak awal tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi masing-masing. Bahkan mungkin Tsuna sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi terluka seperti apa yang terpajang di wajahnya saat ini. Terluka karena ditinggal tangan kanannya pergi ke dunia antah berantah.

Ya, kejadian pertama adalah kehilangan. Bukan sekadar kehilangan pulpen, rumah, ataupun uang satu milyar rupiah, tetapi kehilangan sebuah sosok manusia yang nyawanya tidak akan pernah dapat digantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini. Apalagi orang itu sangat penting bagi Tsuna. Kehadirannya yang selalu ada disisi Tsuna, keributan yang ia buat dan tidak pernah bisa diabaikan, bau rokok dan terkadang bubuk mesiu yang selalu tercium dari seragamnya, kata-kata kasar dan kotornya yang selalu dapat bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu ketika berhadapan dengan Tsuna, caranya memanggil Tsuna dengan panggilan "Juudaime! Juudaime!" terutama ketika anak laki-laki berambut perak itu mencoba untuk membangunkan Tsuna dari halaman, dan wajahnya saat tersenyum terlampau bahagia ketika mengira dirinya sudah jadi sangat berguna sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna, semua itu sudah lama tidak Tsuna rasakan lagi.

'Gokudera Hayato, salah seorang murid SMA Namimori keberadaannya telah menghilang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dan sejak saat itu belum terdengar kabarnya sama sekali' adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang sanggup Tsuna baca di surat kabar harian Namimori sebelum dia merobek koran itu jadi serpihan kecil dan membakarnya dengan api langit yang tiba-tiba keluar sendiri dari tangannya akibat berbagai macam gejolak emosi yang Tsuna rasakan saat itu. Reborn yang waktu itu juga ada disana hanya bisa berharap api Tsuna tidak berubah menjadi api kemarahan seperti Xanxus.

Sebenarnya Reborn sendiri sudah tahu bahwa wanita yang terbilang cukup hebat dalam mencari informasi bernama Bianchi itu masih belum bisa menemukan adiknya yang hilang. Jejaknya benar-benar tidak terlacak. Baik kabur maupun diculik bukan dua pilihan yang mungkin bagi seorang Gokudera Hayato. Untuk sekarang mereka hanya bisa bilang kalau Gokudera hilang ditelan bumi dan tubuhnya bisa dimuntahkan di mana saja, apalagi setelah Trident Shamal—orang yang menghapus seluruh data Reborn sebelum berubah menjadi arcobaleno dari akses seluruh dunia—juga tidak dapat menemukan jejaknya.

Meskipun Reborn sudah tahu bahwa pencarian Gokudera sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil, tapi mendengar beritanya keluar langsung dari orang yang paling merasa kehilangan benar-benar memberikan dampak tersendiri. Bianchi mungkin adalah seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, tapi hubungan Gokudera dan Tsuna juga tidak terbandingkan.

Jika saja Reborn tidak sedang dalam tugas menjaga Tsuna, dia sendiri pasti sudah pergi sampai neraka untuk menemukan Gokudera hanya untuk memastikan kalau Tsuna belum butuh seorang tangan kanan yang baru. Setelah seorang tangan kanan menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Bos-nya, itu adalah pengetahuan umum di dunia mafia dan mungkin bahkan seluruh dunia. Tapi, pada kenyataanya itulah yang sedang Reborn coba disukusikan dengan Tsuna. Reborn berencana untuk melakukan suatu misi selama beberapa hari dan meninggalkan penjagaannya terhadap Tsuna.

"Menghilangnya Gokudera menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang menyebabkan Lambo dan I-Pin ditarik kembali ke tempat asal mereka, lalu Yamamoto dan Okaa-san dirawat di rumah sakit. Sementara Bianchi dan Shamal sibuk mencari Gokudera, kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku dan Fuuta berdua saja, Reborn!?" sambil mengurutkan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi di Vongola Famiglia—keluarga Tsuna tepatnya—Tsuna mengencangkan kedua kepalan tangannya sampai kuku-kuku jarinya sampai membekas di telapak tangannya.

Perasaannya bercampur antara sedih, takut, dan marah, tapi dia lebih marah dari apapun juga. Hal ini membuat ruangan menjadi sedikit panas meskipun gerimis sudah mulai turun sehingga Reborn sadar kalau Tsuna benar-benar marah. Tsuna memang telah terbukti berhasil mengeluarkan apinya ketika dia marah tanpa bantuan peluru _dying will_. Reborn pun menghela napas panjang sambil masih berharap dalam hatinya kalau api Tsuna tetap akan menjadi api langit murni tanpa noda sedikit pun.

Lalu dia melepaskan fedoranya, tanda bahwa ruangan benar-benar telah menjadi panas. Kini ekspresinya tidak dapat dia sembunyikan lagi dan dia pun tidak dapat bersembunyi dari ekspresi Tsuna yang ternyata sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tantangan bercampur amarah dan perasan-perasaan lain yang akan makan waktu jika Reborn berusaha menguraikannya. Dan waktu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Reborn sia-siakan saat ini.

Mengabaikan semua fakta yang baru saja Tsuna urutkan, Reborn bersikeras untuk tetap pergi, "Ini misi penting. Langsung dari Uni dan Byakuran."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri. Ba, bagaimana kalau kau juga menghilang? Maksudku—biarkan aku ikut denganmu!"

Baru tiga bulang dan Tsuna sudah menjadi paranoid. Namun, Reborn tidak bisa marah meskipun Tsuna baru saja meremehkannya secara tidak langsung.

"_Hanya kau yang bisa melaksanakan misi ini Reborn-ojisama."_

Jika saja bukan Yuni, mantan arcobaleno langit sekaligus bosnya, yang meminta langsung padanya, Reborn tidak akan setuju.

"_Aku yakin Sawada-san akan bisa melewati semua rintangan selama kau pergi. Lagipula Ojisama sendiri yang telah melatihnya, bukan?"_

Itu benar. Diantara semua murid yang pernah Reborn ajar selama ini, Tsuna adalah yang paling spesial. Bukan hanya karena dia adalah calon bos keluarga mafia terkuat di dunia, namun juga karena potensi yang ia punya. Setiap hari Reborn memperhatikan Tsuna dan setiap hari pula ia melihat potensi Tsuna yang semakin meningkat. Dengan kemampuannya saat ini, kehilangan seorang tangan kanan (semoga hanya untuk sementara) dan guru pembimbing tidak akan meruntuhkannya. Terutama karena dia adalah murid seorang hitman nomor satu.

"_Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu. Misi ini sama pentingnya dengan kutukan arcobaleno."_

Sebenarnya Reborn meragukan yang satu itu. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan permintaan Yuni yang manis. Lalu hari itu Reborn pergi menemui Yuni. Byakuran rupanya juga ada di sana. Setelah mendengar penjelasan mereka, Reborn memutuskan untuk melakukan misi itu. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin alasannya menerima misi tersebut. Dan sekarang Reborn telah selesai berkemas dengan memakai kopor ajaib buatan Shouchi yang mengingatkannya pada salah satu film anime legendaris. Setelah itu dia harus memberitahu Tsuna tentang kepergiannya. Jika dia pergi begitu saja, Tsuna pasti tambah panik. Bisa-bisa dia kena serangan jantung nanti.

"Jadi kau berniat ikut dan meninggalkan Fuuta seorang diri, Dame-Tsuna!?" Reborn balik bertanya pada Tsuna yang jadi tersentak mendangarnya.

"A… aku setidaknya bisa meninggalkannya pada Haru… atau Kyoko… atau mungkin—" Tsuna berhenti berbicara di detik yang sama saat dia melihat Fuuta mengintip mereka berdua dari balik pintu.

Setelah Lambo dan I-Pin kembali ke negara mereka masing-masing, Fuuta jadi kesepian. Tsuna selalu berusaha untuk berada di sisi Fuuta sepanjang waktu sementara Fuuta selalu berusaha terlihat seceria mungkin untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh dua orang anak lainnya (tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, terutama Lambo yang super berisik). Oleh karena itu, tidak pernah sekalipun Tsuna melihat Fuuta tanpa senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Di kala Tsuna mendengar tentang Yamamoto atau ibunya masuk rumah sakit, Fuuta lah yang selalu ada untuk menghiburnya. Tapi, sekarang sosok mungil yang ia lihat di balik pintu itu tampak sangat terluka dan semua itu disebabkan oleh dirinya. Tsuna langsung menyesal pada apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Melihat Tsuna yang tiba-tiba diam mematung sambil menunjukan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah, membuat Reborn penasaran apa yang Tsuna lihat di ujung sana. Jadi, dia berbalik dan mendapati sekelebat tubuh mungil (pastinya tidak semungil tubuhnya) berlari ke arah tangga. Kemudian sebelum Reborn sempat berkedip, Tsuna bangkit dan mengejar pemilik tubuh mungil itu yang Reborn tahu adalah Fuuta, satu-satunya penghuni kediaman Sawada saat ini selain Tsuna dan dirinya.

"Fuuta!" Fuuta langsung berhenti di tempatnya, satu langkah sebelum menuruni anak tangga pertama sementara Tsuna memanggilnya dari depan pintu kamarnya. "Jadi, eto—"

"—Maafkan aku Tsuna-nii!" seru Fuuta tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sudah lama Tsuna dan Reborn tidak mendengar suara Fuuta selantang ini. "Maafkan aku…" Lalu nada suaranya kembali seperti semula, perlahan dan lembut, ciri khas Fuuta.

Mata Tsuna melebar mendengar Fuuta meminta maaf dua kali padanya. Tidak ada alasan kenapa Fuuta harus meminta maaf. Ini semua adalah salahnya, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku Fuuta. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"—Tidak! Aku minta maaf karena selalu menjadi beban buat Tsuna-nii…"

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau sama sekali bukan beban Fuuta! Kalau kau adalah beban aku pasti sudah lama akan meninggalkanmu," aku Tsuna.

"Itu karena Tsuna-nii adalah _mafioso_ yang paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan! Itu karena Tsuna-nii orang baik. Tsuna-nii pasti akan menerima dan menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuan, bahkan Rokudo Mukuro sekalipun. Jadi bukan hanya aku…"

"Kau mungkin benar Fuuta," kata Tsuna jujur membuat Fuuta menjadi dada Fuuta menjadi sesak. "Tapi, meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah menyelamatkanmu…" dada Fuuta yang sesak makin terasa sesak tapi kini ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalirinya. Bukan hanya di dadanya, tapi juga di pipinya. Tanpa sadar air mata Fuuta mengalir.

"Ma, maafkan aku karena aku belum bisa memberikan dukungan yang baik buat Tsuna-nii. Aku tidak bisa seceria Lambo atau semanis I-Pin, aku…" Fuuta tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi dan mulai terisak.

Tsuna menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Fuuta sementara Reborn menggunakan kesempatannya untuk menyelinap keluar. Dengan lembut Tsuna membelai rambut cokelat muda Fuuta yang terasa lembut di tangan. Biasanya dia akan ketagihan sekali dia mencoba membelainya. Tapi, kali ini dia membelainya dengan perhatian yang tulus tanpa maksud lain.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk menjadi Lambo atau I-Pin. Justru karena kau adalah Fuuta kau jadi bisa menemaniku seperti ini," kata Tsuna tanpa berniat membuatnya sedih dengan mengungkit-ungkit bahwa Fuuta tidak memiliki keluarga lain diluar keluarga Sawada.

Tidak, justru karena Tsuna adalah satu-satunya keluarga Fuuta, Tsuna jadi tidak perlu merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Fuuta akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti. Jadi, kenapa tadi dia berusaha untuk meninggalkan Fuuta seorang diri ketika dia tahu bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Fuuta? Tsuna benar-benar menyesali perkataannya barusan dan mulai detik itu juga dia bertekad untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Fuuta seorang diri lagi.

"Aku sangat bersyukur masih ada kau di sini," Fuuta hendak membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Tsuna agar dia bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Tsuna agar dia yakin Tsuna tidak berbohong. Sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Tsuna sudah memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku Fuuta. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau sudah berjuang selama ini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Lalu tangis Fuuta pecah. Dia merangkul tubuh Tsuna-nii-nya dan menangis di pelukannya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Reborn berdiri sambil menggenggam kopor barunya.

"Jadi begitulah, Tsuna. Aku akan pergi dan kau akan menjaga rumah," kata Reborn dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Entah itu senyum licik atau senyum pura-pura Tsuna tidak tahu. Keduanya mungkin tampak sama saja, tapi punya arti yang sangat berbeda untuk Reborn dan terkadang Tsuna tidak yakin apakah dia pernah melihat Reborn tersenyum tulus sebelumnya.

"Ta…tapi Reborn…" Tsuna masih ingin protes.

"Selain Gokudera, kau masih punya keluarga yang harus kau lindungi, bukan?" Tsuna tersentak mendengarnya, setelah itu dirinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah lagi. Sejak Gokudera menghilang, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Salah. Maksudku kalau kau tidak ada saat Gokudera pulang nanti dia pasti sedih, jadi tunggulah di sini."

Kedua pupil Tsuna melebar karena terkejut. Dia pikir Reborn sama sekali tidak peduli dengan menghilangnya Gokudera karena dia selalu mengeluarkan aura mengeluh yang seperti berkata, "Cih, sekarang kau harus mencari tangan kanan baru," dan sebagainya. Dada Tsuna pun terasa hangat saat Reborn secara tidak langsung meyakinkan bahwa Gokudera akan kembali. Ya, Gokudera pasti akan kembali.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau tidak berniat melindungiku dan yang lain? Apa kau tidak akan menunggu Gokudera?"

"Melindungi keluarga adalah tugas Bos," jelas Reborn yang mulai tampak tidak senang karena dia merasa telah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu ribuan kali sebelumnya. Tsuna memang benar-benar _dame _sampai melupakan semua itu. "Lagipula aku percaya kalau kau bisa melindungi keluargamu dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Kalau Tsuna sedang makan, dia pasti jadi tersedak mendengarnya. Reborn membiarkan Tsuna terkejut. Tidak ada salahnya memberikan sedikit dorongan seperti itu terutama di saat genting seperti ini.

Tsuna sudah melepas pelukannya terhadap Fuuta dan kini adik angkatnya yang manis itu bertengger di dekat Tsuna, memegang ujung bajunya. Tsuna mengencangkan kepalan tangannya sebelum akhirnya melemaskannya lagi setelah mengambil keputusan. "Aku tidak tahu apa misimu yang begitu penting itu, tapi aku berharap kau kembali dengan selamat."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku pasti akan kembali—dan bertambah ganteng…"

"Reborn!" Tsuna memarahi Reborn karena tidak menganggap serius pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha…" Fuuta tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

* * *

**Parallel World, Tsunayoshi's apartment, Tsunayoshi &amp; Reborn**

**Present Time, Reborn's POV**

Reborn mengingat kembali kejadian di kediaman Sawada sebelum keberangkatannya ke dunia paralel sambil menikmati espresso yang ia suruh Tsunayoshi belikan untuknya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia sebenarnya menyimpan beberapa termos espresso di kopornya.

Saat ini Tsunayoshi sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Kebetulan hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi sekolah libur. Reborn lega karena dia tidak perlu lagi melihat sosok Tsuna memakai seragam hijau khas Kokuyo. Melihatnya, membuat Reborn membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti jika Mukuro berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Tsuna dan memaksanya memakai seragam Kokuyo. Untung saja Tsunayoshi menggunakan seragam siswa bukannya siswi…

Reborn sebenarnya terkejut melihat betapa rapuhnya Tsuna di dunia ini. Dia tampak kesepian sampai-sampai membuka lebar pintunya untuk orang asing seperti Reborn. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Tsuna di dunia ini memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan ibunya. Dia tidak hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik, tapi bau masakannya saja mengingatkan Rebron dengan masakan Nana, meskipun rasanya masih beda jauh. Tsunayoshi juga sepertinya memiliki sifat Nana yang terlalu menerima segalanya tanpa banyak tanya. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat Tsunayoshi menjadi mudah untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya (mari kita coret Iemitsu!) telah tiada. Reborn beruntung karena sifat Tsunayoshi ini membuatnya jadi lebih mudah didekati, tapi dia sama sekali tidak senang. Terlalu terbuka bukanlah sifat yang pantas dimiliki oleh seorang bos mafia. Untuk sekarang, Reborn akan mengabaikan fakta itu, yang penting sekarang—

"Tsunayoshi," Tsunayoshi yang sedang membuat omelet menoleh sedikit pada Reborn, tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan. "Apa kau benar-benar percaya pada perkataanku waktu itu?"

Hening. Tsunayoshi bahkan berhenti dengan pekerjaannya. Reborn bahkan berhenti meminum Espressonya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa kau tidak berbohong," jawabnya sebelum melanjutkan memasak.

Reborn hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya Tsunayoshi memiliki _hyper intuition_ yang membuatnya bisa menilai orang. Jadi, meskipun dia terlalu cepat menerima dia masih bisa sedikit mempertahankan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya rencana. Kau mau dengar?" Tsunayoshi tidak merespon, tapi Reborn sama sekali tidak berencana menunggunya, "Kembalilah ke Namimori, tempat segalanya dimulai."

Adegan demi adegan bermunculan di kepala Reborn. Saat pertama kali dia tiba di Namimori, saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, saat pertama kali dia menembak Tsuna dengan peluru _dying will_, saat pertama kali Tsuna menyatakan perasannya pada Sasagawa Kyouko, saat pertama kali Gokudera Hayato menyatakan loyalitasnya pada seseorang, saat pertama kali Tsuna menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Yamamoto Takeshi, saat pertama kali _Trident_ Shamal menyembuhkan seorang laki-laki, saat pertama kali Fuuta de La Stella tinggal di satu tempat, saat pertama kali Rokudo Mukuro berhasil ditundukkan, saat pertama kali Reborn merasa beruntung karena bisa hidup sebagai Arcobaleno, semuanya terjadi di Namimori. Reborn punya insting—yang sebenarnya lebih ke perasaan, tapi dia lebih suka menyebutnya insting—bahwa awal mula cerita seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi haruslah dimulai dari kota yang sangat dicintai seorang Hibari Kyouya itu. Kota dimana semuanya berawal…

Reborn selesai menghabiskan secangkir espressonya. Cukup memakan waktu untuk menghabiskannya karena dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Kota Kokuyo memiliki daya tarik juga rupanya. Selama itu, Tsunayoshi tidak menjawab. Dia sempat menegang selama beberapa detik, tapi belum ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak perlu orang sejenius Reborn untuk tahu alasannya.

* * *

**Parallel World, Tsunayoshi's apartment, Tsunayoshi &amp; Reborn**

**Present Time, Tsunayoshi's POV**

Saat ini Tsunayoshi sedang memasak untuk dua orang. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Terutama karena ada seorang balita—yang baru ia temui kemarin—bergabung dengannya. Balita itu bernama Reborn dan saat ini sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyeduh espresso. Tsunayoshi tentu saja merasa aneh, tapi dia sangat senang. Sudah lama dia tidak makan dengan seseorang. Membayangkannya, membuat Tsunayoshi ingin menangis. Tapi, air matanya tidak mau keluar karena rupanya Tsunayoshi sudah sejak lama menerima kematian ibunya. Lagipula ibunya tidak akan hidup kembali jika dia menagisinya siang dan malam seperti seorang wanita hamil yang ditinggal mati suaminya. Bahkan jika dia menangis darah sekalipun Nana tidak akan kembali hidup. Kini, Tsunayoshi adalah satu-satunya keluarga Sawada yang ada.

Entah kenapa keheningan yang tercipta dari dua orang asing berada di ruangan yang sama tidak menganggu Tsunayoshi sama sekali. Mungkin karena Reborn memancarkan aura yang *uhuk*bersahabat*uhuk*—atau lebih tepatnya Reborn tidak menganggap Tsunayoshi sebagai orang asing sama sekali. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir Reborn memperlakukan Tsunayoshi seperti bawahannya. Sejak kemarin malam, Reborn terus memerintahnya seenak jidat.

"_Kau sudah mandi? Bagus. Sekarang cepat tidur."_

"_Tsunayoshi buatkan aku espresso, cepat!"_

"_Aku mau sarapan dengan omelet."_

"_Kau harus berusaha lebih keras dari yang pernah kau lakukan untuk membuat sarapan untukku, ya! Kalau tidak…"_

Kalau Reborn adalah anak susianya atau lebih tua lagi, dia pasti kesal. Tapi, Reborn adalah seorang balita, anak-anak yang polos dan suka seenaknya. Saat itu juga Tsunayoshi merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik yang menjengkelkan. Mengganggu memang, tapi entah kenapa Tsunayoshi bisa menyayanginya dengan tulus. Meskipun dia merasak sedikit ngeri tidak jelas karena tahu bahwa Reborn bukanlah balita biasa, dia tidak mungkin tidak merasa senang. Rasanya seperti memiliki anggota keluarga. Apalagi karena Reborn tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya seperti orang asing.

"Okaeri_, kau sudah membeli espresso-nya?"_

"Ohayou…_"_

"Oyasumi_—_

—_Tsuna."_

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi mungkin terlalu lembut pada balita asing itu. Membiarkan orang berkomentar tentang dirinya dan menginap di apartemennya, bukanlah kebiasannya. Tapi, dia memiliki perasaan bahwa Reborn berbeda di samping kenyataan bahwa dia adalah balita dengan mental orang dewasa.

Pakaian Reborn yang serba hitam seperti penjahat membuat Tsuna merasa tidak nyaman, tapi bukannya dia menganggap semua orang yang berpakaian hitam adalah orang jahat seperti yang sudah membunuh ibunya. Jadi, dia bisa mengabaikannya. Terutama mengabaikan fakta bahwa pakaian Reborn benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang mafia yang pernah ia lihat.

Jadi, disinilah Tsunayoshi. Memasak dua omelet sebagai sarapan untuk dua orang. Dirinya, dan tamu kecilnya yang misterius.

Di tengah keheningan yang nyaman ini, tiba-tiba tamunya memecah keheningan, "Tsunayoshi." Tsuna menoleh pada Reborn. "Apa kau percaya pada perkataanku waktu itu?"

Hening. Tsunayoshi menghentikan seluruh pekerjaannya.

"…_kalau kau percaya padaku, kau akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik."_

Hidupnya sudah jauh lebih baik. Kehadiran Reborn yang misterius di meja makannya sudah cukup membuat Tsunayoshi merasa senang. Kesepiannya juga sudah sediki terobati. Rasanya seperti sudah puluhan tahun dia tidak merasa seperti ini.

_"Kalau kau mendengarkanku kau akan mendapatkan bukan hanya satu, tapi tujuh orang keluarga yang akan selalu bersamamu. Tepatnya tujuh orang teman yang bisa kau anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Selain itu, kau juga akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan dapat kau andalkan."_

Tujuh orang? Mendapatkan satu orang teman saja dia tidak pernah bermimpi. Tsunayoshi tidak pernah berani bermimpi untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat berharga seperti itu. Karena dia yakin bahwa mimpinya itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi untuk selamanya.

_"Aku mengatakan ini padamu saja karena cuma kau yang bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang hebat seperti itu. Perjalananmu masih panjang dan untuk itu aku akan membingbingmu"_

Kalau saja dia benar-benar bisa mendapatkan bukan hanya satu tapi tujuh orang keluarga, seberapa jauh pun perjalanannya, dia akan menempuhnya dengan senang hati.

_"Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku percaya padamu, Tsunayoshi."_

Tsunayoshi ingin percaya. Dia ingin percaya pada Reborn. Namun, jauh di dasar hati maupun otaknya, dia tahu bahwa itu… itu mustahil.

"_Apa kau benar-benar percaya pada perkataanku waktu itu?"_

Namun, saat Reborn bertanya demikian, entah kenapa dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa kau tidak berbohong."

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubah hidupku. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa kau tidak berbohong. Tidak mungkin ada yang setega itu berbohong seperti itu padaku… Lagipula hanya perasaan anehku ini saja yang selama ini bisa kupercaya sehingga aku bisa hidup dengan baik sampai sekarang…_ _A-aku percaya… Oleh karena itu bisakah kau membuktikan semua perkataanmu? _Tsunayoshi bertanya dalam hatinya. Terkadang dia memiliki firasat kalau Reborn bisa membaca pikirannya. Tapi, dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar membelakangi Reborn, membuat ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca. Mungkin Reborn tidak bisa benar-benar membaca pikirannya—tapi hanya menerka lewat ekspresi dan gerak-geriknya—

"Sebenarnya aku sudah punya rencana. Kau mau dengar?"

—atau mungkin pikiran Reborn sedang berada di tempat lain.

Sambil meletakkan oemelet terakhir yang sudah jadi di atas piring, Tsunayoshi menyiapkan hatinya untuk rencana Reborn.

"Kembalilah ke Namimori, tempat segalanya dimulai."

Oke, dia tidak siap untuk yang satu ini.

#to be continued

* * *

#preview

Gokudera: *sulking*

Yamamoto: Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Gokudera? Semua orang sedang mencarimu lo!

Gokudera: Aku senang Juudaime mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku juga sedih karena tidak bisa berada di sisinya...

Yamamoto: _Ma, ma,_ nanti kau juga muncul kalau sudah saatnya. Lihat saja aku! Masih belum saatnya aku juga muncul, ha... ha...

Gokudera: Itu karena aku lah tangan kanannya Juudaime! Aku _selalu _muncul lebih dulu darimu!

Yamamoto: Yang benar? Tapi di anime aku duluan yang-

Gokudera: -Aaaarggh! Aku harus cepat menampakann diriku, tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini!

Ken: Jangan khawatir, byon! Aku lah yang akan muncul duluan, byon! Akan kuhajar Vongola itu saat kau tidak ada, wahahaha!

Chikusa: Maksudmu kita, Ken. Lalu, kau harus mengucapkan namanya dengan benar.

Ken: Siapa yang peduli?! Aku bisa mengatakan 'Vongola' sesukaku, byon! Vongola~ Vongola~ Vongola bodoh~ Byon!

Gokudera: _teme!_

Yamamoto: Hahaha... kalian menarik! Tapi karena Tsuna di dunia lain belum main mafia-mafiaan, semua orang masih memanggilnya Tsuna, ya! Kalau begitu, di dunia itu, Gokudera harus berhenti mengatakan 'Juudaime'. Pasti menarik!

Gokudera: Ba-bagiku, Juudaime itu Juudaime!


	5. Mission 4

No pairing

Post-canon

mystery, tragedy, friendship

Reborn, 3 tahun

Tsuna, 16 tahun (1 SMA)

* * *

Disclaimer: Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

#mission 4

* * *

"Kembalilah ke Namimori, tempat segalanya dimulai."

Tsunayoshi tidak menjawab. Tapi, semua orang tahu seorang Tsuna adalah pendengar yang baik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik di luar, seperti kucing yang berlari serampangan sehabis maling ikan. Seseorang jatuh tersungkur. Menurut Reborn bunyinya seperti mayat yang dibanting, lebih dari sekadar pasrah dan tidak berdaya.

Reborn dan Tsunayoshi menoleh ke arah pintu. Rerbon tahu kalau Tsunayoshi diam-diam merasa lega karena bisa menghindari pertanyaannya, tapi untuk kali ini dia membiarkannya.

Tsunayoshi berjalan menuju pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia cukup cemas. Reborn tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia tidak penasaran dan sedikit khawatir. Semua hal di dunia ini seperti mencoba membuatnya terkejut.

Pintu berdecit saat dibuka, memperlihatkan dua orang remaja berpenampilan seperti tentara pingsan di depannya. Mereka menggunakan seragam Kokuyo yang berwarna hijau dan bercak-bercak merah di mana-mana. Mereka berdarah-darah benar-benar seperti habis berperang dari sisi yang dibabat habis.

Semua hal di dunia ini seperti mencoba membuatnya—Reborn—terkejut. Tsunayoshi juga tampak terkejut, tapi dia lebih tenang daripada seorang warga sipil yang mendapati sesuatu seperti dua onggokan mayat di depan kediaman mereka atau seorang _hitman_ nomor satu di dunia yang dikirim ke dunia paralel lain.

"Ken! Chikusa!" Tsunayoshi meneriaki kedua nama tamu tidak diundangnya.

Tanpa menunggu respon, Tsunayoshi segera bertindak.

Dengan cepat, namun hati-hati, Tsunayoshi membantu salah seorang di antara keduanya yang masih sadar, membopong yang lainnya. Darah merembes sangat banyak dari pakaiannya, namun wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi kesakitan. Tapi, dia sudah pucat bagaikan mayat hidup sehingga Tsunayoshi menggalakinya untuk menjauhi tangannya dari tubuh yang tidak bergerak itu.

Reborn juga ikut bergerak. Tapi, dia hanya sekadar mengawasi kalau-kalau yang satu lagi juga ikut pingsan. Dia seperti pengawas yang mengawasi muridnya melakukan praktek P3K. Tapi, kemudian dia mengeluarkan banyak barang dari kopor kecilnya. Butuh dari sekadar seekor Leon untuk mengatasi semua ini dan sayangnya dia cuma punya satu.

Ken—anak yang pingsan dan sangat babak belur dengan berbagai luka benda tumpul—dibaringkan di atas sofa. Chikusa duduk di atas karpet yang hangat, tidak ada yang memarahinya karena meninggalkan genangan merah di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Tsunayoshi setelah dia cukup menerima situasi untuk bisa panik.

"… kami… diserang," hanya itulah jawaban Chikusa. Reborn bisa melihat keragu-raguan dirinya saat dia menjawab, bukan sekadar kesulitan dalam berbicara.

Dengan bijak, Tsunayoshi tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah mengobati luka mereka, tentu saja. Tapi, selain itu sepertinya dia benar-benar mengerti untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Di mata Reborn, kentara sekali kalau Chikusa tidak ingin melibatkan Tsunayoshi. Tapi, jika tidak, mereka berdua mungkin akan mati terkapar di jalannya seperti anjing liar.

Mukuro tidak ada di sini atau dimanapun di dekat mereka. Reborn sebenarnya merasa kesal karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi semua itu sudah pasti karena dia berada di dunia paralel lain. Semua rasa penasarannya untuk saat ini dia abaikan, dan bergegas membantu Tsunayoshi mengobati luka Ken serta Chikusa.

Luka Ken tampak tidak lebih dari sekadar hasil perkelahian antarpreman, tapi Reborn tahu kenyataannya. Setiap benda tumpul yang menghantamnya sesekali mengenai organ vitalnya dengan tepat. Kalau saja Ken adalah manusia biasa, nyawanya mungkin tidak akan tertolong. Bahkan saat ini, dengan P3K dan alat-alat medis terlengkap yang Reborn punya, dia tidak bisa banyak membantu Ken. Luka-luka tumpul seperti itu harus bisa sembuh sendiri dengan kekuatan tubuh dan untungnya tubuh Ken cukup baik dalam hal ini.

Setelah merasa cukup merawat Ken, Reborn membatu Tsuna mengobati Chikusa. Berbeda dengan Ken, luka Chikusa berasal dari benda-benda tajam yang membuatnya banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dia bisa mati kapanpun karena kehabisan darah. Sungguh beruntung, Reborn menemukan peralatan transfusi darah termasuk donor darahnya yang Shoichi masukkan di dalam kopor ajaibnya. Tapi, bayangan membawa kopor yang berisi setumpuk kantong darah kemana-mana cukup mengerikan bahkan bagi _hitman_ nomor satu seperti Reborn sendiri. Tsunayoshi bahkan benar-benar melihatnya dengan ngeri meskipun hanya sekejap.

Reborn jadi mulai berpikir, dengan kopor ajaib seperti ini dan kemampuan serba bisanya yang sempurna , dia bisa jadi peri sungguhan. Tinggal memakai _cosplay_ ibu peri yang pernah ia pakai waktu itu dan semuanya akan sempurna. Mungkin petualangannya di dunia paralel lain ini bakal berubah jadi cerita komikal komedi dimana darah bermuncratan seperti saos tomat ditekan paksa keluar dari botolnya. Yah, Reborn akui, _sedikit_ darah seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa dalam masa lalunya.

"Re-Reborn, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Tsunayoshi setengah berteriak setengah panik.

"Tepat seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Reborn sambil membenarkan jas putihnya.

Reborn menyerahkan semua peralatan tranfusi darah sederhananya pada Tsunayoshi.

"Kupikir kau tahu cara melakukannya!" protes Tsunayoshi, tapi tidak sekeras Tsuna yang Reborn kenal.

"Mereka kenalanmu, kan? Sebaiknya kau bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka," kata Reborn dengan nada bijak level pertapa-nya disamping kalimat yang sebenarnya sederhana dan benar-benar bukan kata-kata mutiara. Kesadaran tiba-tiba menyerang Tsunayoshi. Reborn hanyalah anak asing—orang asing—yang baru dia temui dan meskipun dia banyak bicara seperti tahu segala hal tentang dirinya, dia tetaplah tamu asingnya sementara Ken dan Chikusa bagaiakan berandalan yang dia ambil sendiri. "Lagipula aku hanya anak kecil _damong~_"

Tsunayoshi _facepalmed_. Setidaknya dia tidak harus mengatakan itu setelah dengan sempurna dia merawat Ken. Sebenarnya imej apa yang ingin Reborn tanamakan menganai dirinya, Tsunayoshi tidak bisa mengerti.

Reborn ingin mengetes Tsunayoshi sambil mengenakan _cosplay_ dokter yang membuatnya bernostalgia tentang awal-awal dia mengajar Tsuna. Lagipula Kakimoto Chikusa tidak akan mati semudah itu. Setelah puluhan tahun bekerja di dunia kegelapan, Reborn tahu kalau manusia tidak akan mati semudah itu, meskipun manusia juga tidak sekebal itu. Ini adalah perasaan aneh yang hanya bisa dimiliki seseorang yang telah lama berurusan dengan nyawa manusia. Ini seperi firasat yang membuatnya mengetahui apakah seseorang akan bisa bertahan atau tidak, tanpa melirik fakta yang sudah terpampang di depan mata.

Chikusa yang masih cukup sadar, sepertinya mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar sesuatu seperti, "Tolong jangan berbicara seakan-akan aku tidak mendengar," atau sesuatu seperti, "Tolong jangan mulai buat acara komedi dengan nyawa kami." Dan sejujurnya semua itu mudah saja baginya karena tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar terasa lemas. Kesadarannya bisa menghilang kapan saja.

Tsunayoshi menelan ludahnya bersama rasa gugup. Dia lalu mengambil tangan Chikusa yang sudah terbalut rapi dengan perban olehnya dan juga perlatan yang disodorkan oleh Reborn. Tranfusi darah bukanlah hal main-main. Setidaknya dibutuhkan lebih dari sekadar keanggotaan di PMR untuk ini. Tentu saja Reborn mengerti hal itu, dan dia berencana untuk mengambil tindakan jika Tsunayoshi tampak lebih ragu-ragu dari yang terlihat saat ini. Tapi, dia tidak. Tsunayoshi menerima tantangannya, meskipun dia benar-benar serius ingin menyelamatkan Chikusa. Reborn yang sadis dan berjiwa guru sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal karena mengujinya seperti ini sedikit pun. Malahan dia cukup merasa terkesan dengan muridnya itu.

Singkat cerita, Tsunayoshi berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Chikusa. Dia sedikit canggung saat melakukannya, tapi tidak ada kesalahan fatal dan memalukan di bidang kedokteran. Reborn mencatat kalau Tsunayoshi _mungkin_ sebenarnya jenius (dia menggunakan kata 'mungkin' hanya karena dia merasa belum mau mengakuinya).

UtDS

"Byon!" Ken kembali siuman dengan sangat cepat. Secepat kembali berfungsinya indera penciumannya. "Apa ini bau omelet?" tanyanya. _Dia itu memang idiot_. Begitulah pikir Chikusa. Tapi, dia tidak menyarakannya karena dia juga mulai merasa tertarik dengan sekelilingnya setelah kondisinya membaik (untuk tidak mengatakan betapa laparnya dia, Chikusa menolak mengakuinya).

Tsunayoshi kembali ke dapur dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka semua sarapan bersama-sama di ruangan yang masih berbau darah. Setidaknya suasana sudah kembali ceria seperti keadaan setelah terpojok dalam perang, namun menerima gencatan senjata yang mengejutkan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang seakan-akan kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi, seakan-akan beberapa tulang rusuk Ken tidak patah dan Chikusa tidak kehabisan banyak sekali darah.

Setelah makan, Chikusa membawa semua piring kosong ke dapur sementara Reborn berbicara dengan Tsunayoshi.

"Ini punyamu?" Tsunayoshi mengambil kotak P3K-nya dari tangan Reborn dan masuk kamar untuk menyimpannya. Reborn sedikit tidak nyaman mengetahui Tsunayoshi juga punya kotak P3K yang super lengkap dan Tsunayoshi menyadari hal ini. Tapi, Reborn cukup merasa tenang karena Tsunayoshi sepertinya tidak punya luka serius. Itu lebih seperti persiapan untuk saat-saat terburuk. Mungkinkah Tsunayoshi berpikir dia masih diincar oleh orang yang telah membunuh Sawada Nana? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dia bisa selamat? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali kepada Reborn. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Chikusa yang sudah kembali dari dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa, bocah?" tanya Ken sedikit kasar.

"Arcobaleno," kata Chikusa dengan muka datar—tapi, dia memang selalu bermuka datar, jadi ini tidak perlu disebutkan lagi—tapi dia sendiri tampak tidak terlalu yakin.

Meskipun Reborn sangat ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan arcobaleno di dunia paralel ini yang bisa saja juga menjadi petunjuk baginya terhadap semua masalah ini, dia menahan dirinya. Tidak ada hal yang baik untuk terlibat terlalu banyak dengan dunia paralel lain, kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan kehancuran dunia. Sementara, menurut Shouichi, tugasnya hanya menjadikan Tsunayoshi sebagai decimo saja, tidak lebih. Lagipula, jika dia benar-benar membutuhkan arcobaleno lain dia bisa mencaritahunya nanti.

Kemudian Tsunayoshi masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan dan dia sudah harus mengakhiri semua pembicaraan ini.

"Siapapun kau, itu bukan urusanku, sih! Yang penting, apa kau teman? Apa kau musuh?! Katakan dengan jelas!" kata Ken.

"Ken," Chikusa menegur. "Cih!"

Reborn dan Chikusa saling bertatap-tatapan. Sesama orang yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya, keduanya sampai pada persetujuan. Ken dan Chikusa tidak akan bertanya tentang latar belakang serta tujuan Reborn dan sebaliknya Reborn tidak akan mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal Tsunayoshi?" tentunya menurut Reborn hal ini tidak termasuk mencampuri urusan, namun tidak bagi Ken.

"Cih, itu tidak penting. Kita Cuma kebetulan ketemu di jalan," jelas Ken singkat dan ketus.

Tsunayoshi tidak ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan ini, tapi ekspresinyaya menyetujui perkataan Ken. Mereka bertemu di jalan seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, kebetulan jadi saling kenal, dan sejujurnya mereka belum berteman. Reborn menangkap semua itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Tsunayoshi lebih kepada Chikusa. Ken tidak dapat diandalkan kalau soal menjawab pertanyaan dengan serius.

Chikusa dan Ken terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

_Ah, ini lagi_. Begitulah pikir Reborn. Mereka berdua tidak ingin melibatkan Tsunayoshi, tapi sesuatu yang serius jelas sudah terjadi. Dengan mudah, Reborn menebak semua itu. Dia sudah mulai menebak sejak melihat luka parah yang mereka alami, tapi apakah dia harus menerima semua kenyataan itu begitu saja? Kenapa menjadikan Tsunayoshi sebagai Vongola Decimo terasa setidakmenyenangkan ini? Seingatnya dia banyak _bersenang-senang_ bersama Tsuna. Memang sih itu sebelum badai menerjang. Begitu dia sampai di dunia paralel ini, hal-hal berdarah seperti kematian Nana langsung menyapanya dan sekarang insiden kedua _anak hilang_ ini. Buruknya, isnting hitman Reborn memberitahunya bahwa akan ada lebih banyak hal-hal berdarah yang akan menyapa perjalanan mereka.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," Ken memutuskan untuk menjawab. Tapi, jawaban seperti itu tentu saja malah membuat orang makin khawatir.

_Tentu saja tidak ada hubungannya, lalu memangnya kenapa kalau begitu?! Kan tetap saja… _Reborn membaca kefrustasian dari wajah Tsunayoshi. Tapi, sekejap kemudian dia menggantinya dengan ekspresi datar seperti saat pertama dia melihatnya di atap sekolah waktu itu.

"Kami berterima kasih atas bantuannya, tapi semuanya cukup sampai sini." Chikusa yang sudah selesai mengisi darahnya bangkit diikuti dengan Ken. "Kami akan membalas hutang ini suatu saat nanti, tapi untuk sekarang, kami akan pergi."

"Ta-tapi…" Tsunayoshi sangat ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi sesuatu yang tampak sederhana namun jelas berpengaruh menghentikannya. Menurut Reborn sesuatu itu adalah suatu perjanjian yang biasanya terbentuk tanpa direncanakan—atau bahkan disadari—antarorang asing yang tidak punya rencana untuk saling berteman kedepannya. Yaitu sesuatu seperti "Kau boleh berkenalan denganku, tapi jangan terlibat dengan urusanku," dan masa lalu Tsunayoshi, Ken dan Chikusa, jelas sangat berpengaruh dalam hal ini. Sesuatu yang sederhana, namun cukup mengganggu, bukan?

"Aku ingin menolong mereka meskipun itu berarti aku masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin jika mereka masuk ke kehidupanku," hati Tsunayoshi seperti mengatakan hal ini dengan jelas dan terang pada Reborn.

Dunia jelas tidak berputar mengelilingi Tsunayoshi ataupun Reborn. Sebelum keduanya sempat memutuskan untuk berbuat sesuatu, pintu tertutup dengan suara keras, membuat Ken dan Chikusa menghilang dari pandagan.

#to be continued

* * *

#behind the scene

Mukuro: Oya, oya, aku gak ada?

Tsuna: Bukannya udah biasa, ya. Dia kan tipe karakter yang muncul habis ngeluarin anak buahnya.

Mukuro: Oya, ternyata Tsunayoshi-kun mengerti karakterku, kufufu… aku jadi senang.

Tsuna: Hiie! Lupakan saja! (dia membuatku merinding)

Mukuro: Tapi, aku punya firasat aku gak akan muncul dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bagaimana jika kau mencari tahu tentang itu Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna: Huh, bagaimana caranya?

Reborn: Tentu saja dengan _hyper intuition_!

Tsuna: Mana bisa!

Gokudera: Kurasa aku mengerti sedikit Juudaime, biar aku jelaskan.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: Menurut penelitianku sebenarnya ini bukan salah _plot_ atau _timeline_, tapi karena kelambatan penulis.

Tsuna: Go-gokudera kun…

Yamamoto: Ma, ma, Gokudera, tidak baik menyalahkan orang.

Gokudera: Tapi, sebanyak apapun plotnya kalau penulisnya cepat, pasti karakter jadi cepat muncul kan!

Tsuna: I-itu benar.

Gokudera: Memangnya kau tidak kesal? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah dijanjikan bakal cepat muncul?

Yamamoto: Eh… yah… mau bagaiamana lagi. Aku juga bingung.

Reborn: Sepertinya ada perubahan rencana. Tapi, bukankah begini lebih seru? Ada lebih banyak darah dan lebih dekat ke tragedi kan? *senyum*

Tsuna: Jangan senang soal itu dong!


	6. Mission 5

No pairing

Post-canon

mystery, tragedy, friendship

Reborn, 3 tahun

Tsuna, 16 tahun (1 SMA)

-...-...-...-

Disclaimer: Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

-...-...-...-

AN: Kalian pasti berpikir aku gak ngapa-ngapain selama hampir satu tahun ini. Hahaha kalian salah! Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah lama selesai, tapi aku belum puas dan masih ingin nambah cerita lagi. Tapi, sepertinya chapter yang isinya banyak tidak cocok untuk perfectionist aneh sepertiku. Kalau belum puas nanti malah gak update-update jadi biar ceritaku jalan juga aku harus update apa saja seala kadarnya. Toh kalau jelek banget kalian pasti bilang kan, kan. Setelah beberapa saat AN ini akan dihapus. Terima kasih banyak pada pengikut dan cerita ini dan yang menyukainya juga. Singkatnya, tanpa kalian, cerita ini tidak akan pernah ada ;) Andai saja ada cara untuk membalas kalian (ada kok! cepet update dong bos!) Andai saja ada cara untuk membalas kalian... (jangan pura-pura gak denger!) Jangan lupa cek prolog (mission 0) yang baru ditambahkan.

-...-...-...-

**Sebelumnya**: Reborn pergi ke dunia paralel lain untuk memeriksa keadaan Tsunayoshi (Tsuna dari paralel lain), meninggalkan Tsuna (dari dunianya) dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik (Gokudera menghilang, Nana masuk rumah sakit, dll), atas permintaan Uni dkk. Saat berdiskusi dengan Tsunayoshi yang saat itu tinggal di Kokuyo untuk kembali ke Namimori, datanglah Ken dan Chikusa yang terluka parah.  
-...-...-...-

Biasa = Biasa

_Italic/garis miring = kilas balik (flashback)/ kata asing/suara yang ditimbulkan benda mati/hal-hal misterius lainnya_

-...-...-...-

#mission 5

-...-...-...-

Reborn dan Tsunayoshi menatap pintu depan yang baru saja dilewati Ken dan Chikusa. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai suara gerusak-gerusuk menghilang dari pendengaran.

Reborn melihat ke arah Tsunayoshi.

"Kukira kau tidak punya teman?"

Tsunayoshi menundukkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sedang makan permen saat masih sakit gigi oleh ibunya.

"Mereka bukan temanku," tapi kata-katanya tegas tanpa terlacak setitik pun kebohongan.

Reborn hanya diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Tsuna, membiarkan kepalanya berpikir sebentar seperti pertapa. Tsuna selalu yakin pada apa yang dia percaya meskipun terkadang kenyataannya tidak selalu sama. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih percaya bahwa Hibari Kyouya bukan temannya, meskipun Hibari selalu ada saat dia paling dibutuhkan. Dan meskipun si aseksual itu sendiri sering mengaku (secara tidak langsung) kalau dia adalah salah satu dari keluarga Vongola-nya Tsuna, dengan banggannya bertarung menggunakan segenap peralatan 'berlogo' Vongola X. Jadi, kenapa Tsunayoshi harus berbeda? Meskipun dia pikir Ken dan Chikusa bukan temannya, tapi kenyataannya dia lebih peduli dari yang seharusnya.

"Tidak khawatir?"

"Tentu saja khawatir! Luka separah itu… uuh," marah Tsunayoshi, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia jadi salting.

Dalam hati, Reborn merasa bangga karena bisa membuat Tsunayoshi memberikan lebih banyak reaksi dari yang biasanya. Dia sungguh tidak bisa berhenti mempermainkan Tsuna!

Tsunayoshi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat kalau dia tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaran ini lagi. "Sudahlah."

"Lagi pula apa yang bisa dilakukan. Mereka juga tidak ingin diganggu…" pikiran Tsunayoshi adalah kata-kata bagi Reborn.

Pikirannya sangat jelas terdengar saat Tsunayoshi membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke dapur, kemungkinan mencari apapun yang bisa dia bersihkan untuk mengalihkan segala pikirannya. Dia mencoba kembali bertindak seperti orang normal di pagi akhir pekan, seakan-akan tidak pernah ada tamu berdarah-darah di sana. Hanya saja, orang normal biasanya bermalas-malasan di kasur saat akhir pekan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

'_Shoganai'_, ini adalah tipikal orang Jepang, cara mereka dapat pasrah menerima segala keadaan dengan cepat. Reborn sama sekali bukan orang Jepang. Dia tidak mau menerima budaya semacam ini. Terutama dari muridnya. Belum lagi di saat genting seperti ini.

Reborn mengikuti Tsunayoshi ke dapur, hendak memasukkan _Italian's common sense_ padanya. Tentunya dengan cara yang paling tidak mengenakkan yang bisa dia temukan. Tapi, tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi berlari panik, memperlihatkan balok-balok putih di bantalan merah muda padanya. Ada dua balok yang sebenarnya bukan balok, bentuknya lebih mirip seperti taring.

"I-ini punya Ken, bukan?" tanya Tsunayoshi tidak yakin.

Reborn menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat bolak-balik antara gigi palsu itu dan Tsunayoshi yang tidak berpengetahuan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" itulah yang membuat Reborn heran, "Ya, _sepertinya_ itu punyanya."

Setidaknya, meskipun Reborn seharusnya tidak tahu hal itu, seseorang yang bersih dan rapi seperti Chikusa tidak mungkin meninggalkan benda seperti itu di ruang tamu orang lain. Jadi orang biasa pun jelas-jelas bisa menebak kalai itu punya Ken, kecuali kalau Tsunayoshi punya hobi aneh mengoleksi gigi palsu—yang tentu saja tidak mungkin apalagi dengan eskpresinya saat ini.

Mengingat fungsinya yang sangat penting, seharusnya sih Ken juga tidak akan meninggalkannya sembarangan. Apalagi sempat mengeluarkannya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, melihat semua darah itu…. _Ooh!_ Semua itu menjelaskan segalanya. Tentu saja mereka _sedang_ diserang. Sejujurnya Reborn sudah menyadari hal itu sejak tadi, dia benar-benar sudah menyadarinya meskipun dia juga _sibuk_ menikmati masakan Tsunayoshi…. Bukan, tentu saja bukan begitu.

"Ha-harus dikembalikan," kata Tsunayoshi tanpa mengurangi tingkat kepanikannya, "I-ini penting," dia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan lemah seakan dia hanya menebak dan tidak yakin pada tebakannya, tapi dia seratus persen benar.

Dia hendak berlari keluar menyusul Ken dan Chikusa yang seharusnya belum pergi terlalu jauh meskipun luka mereka sudah dibalut dengan sempurna oleh duo pertolongan pertama itu (di dunia Reborn, meskipun Ryohei yang punya kekuatan menyembuhkan, entah kenapa kalau soal pertolongan pertama Tsuna jagonya. Reborn juga sempurna, dan karena suatu kejadian, keduanya disebut duo pertolongan pertama). Tapi, keduanya sedangdan kemungkinan _masih _diserang. Dalam pertarungan, tidak ada keajaiban dua kali sementara yang pertama sepertinya telah menolong mereka dari serangan sebelumnya. Dan satu menit dalam pertarungan—atau lebih tepat pembantaian mengingat luka mereka, Reborn mau tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu—bisa mengakibatkan banyak hal. Bahkan mungkin saat ini mereka tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Meskipun Tsunayoshi pasti tidak mengetahui hal itu, dia bergegas hendak mengejar Ken, masih mengenakan sendal rumahnya. Dipikirannya, dia pasti hanya sedang mencoba melakukan apa yang seharusnya semua orang lakukan, bukannya mengembalikan sebuah senjata kepada dua orang—kemungkinan buronan dunia mafia yang kemungkinan sedang dikejar oleh…

"Tunggu!" Reborn menghalangi jalan keluar Tsunayoshi satu-satunya.

Tsunayoshi segera berhenti tanpa protes. Gerakannya sempurna seakan-akan dia memang berniat untuk berhenti sebelum Reborn menghentikannya. Matanya penuh keragu-raguan. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia sampaikan juga, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk segera angkat bicara.

"Ken dan Chikusa _sedang_ diserang," Tsunayoshi tampak kaget, tapi tidak sekomikal Tsuna. Tapi, bukan karena dia lebih kalem, namun karena alam bawah sadarnya pasti sudah menyadari hal itu juga. "Bahaya kalau menyusul begitu saja. Apalagi…"

Reborn menurunkan pandangannya ke kaki Tsunayoshi. Sebenarnya dia hanya perlu berhenti mendongak saja karena tinggi badannya. Tsunayoshi ikut menurunkan pandangannya. Tsunayoshi baru sadar dia masih pakai sendal. Mukanya memerah sementara Reborn tersenyum penuh kepuasan karena bisa mempermalukannya.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang terlihat! A-aku tidak—" Tsunayoshi meraung frustasi. Untuk beberapa detik dia tampak berpikir dengan panik sebelum akhirnya berkata, "A-apa sebaiknya bawa senjata?"

Ide Tsunayoshi ingin melawan seseorang membuat Reborn ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tidak aneh jika dia adalah Tsuna yang sudah terlatih dan memiliki teman-teman yang ingin dia lindungi serta berbagai pengalaman bertemu psikopat-psikopat yang ingin melukai mereka. Tapi Tsunayoshi adalah versi Tsuna yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan guru privat sadis seperti dirinya sebelumnya (dia bahkan belum menunjukkan sisi sadisnya!). Kalaupun dia bisa seni beladiri, tetap saja bagi Reborn itu lucu. Tapi, Reborn tidak tertawa. Tidak juga berkomentar karena Tsunayoshi seharusnya tidak boleh selalu disamakan dengan Tsuna. Reborn tahu betul kalau mereka sebenarnya mereka karakter yang berbeda.

"Kalau kau benar-benar berniat mengejar mereka," sebelum Reborn selesai bicara, Tsunayoshi kembali ke dapur. Lalu dengan cepat dia kembali lagi ke pintu depan, sudah menggunakan parka biru bergambar angka dua puluh tujuh-nya.

Reborn bisa terima kalau Tsunayoshi membawa panci, penggorengan, spatula, atau bahkan garpu, meskipun dia benar-benar akan tertawa—atau mungkin _facepalm_—karenanya (Tunggu, garpu sepertinya lebih masuk akal mengingat pernah ada bos Vongola yang benar-benar menggunakannya dipertarungan, Reborn cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pemikiran itu). Jadi, saat sebilah pisau dapur yang masih baru lengkap dengan sarungnya, terlihat ditangannya, Reborn mengiris dengan sangat sampai-sampai terlihat di eskpresi wajahnya.

Sebenarnya pisau dapur itu cukup sederhana, malah _tampak_ seperti lelucon dimata pembunuh profesional. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, pisau dapur baru adalah senjata paling sempurna bagi orang awam. Selain mudah dibawa-bawa, pisau dapur yang masih baru memotong dengan sangat baik, tapi yang membuatnya lebih baik lagi sekaligus mengerikan adalah kenyamanannya ketika digunakan—seakan-akan pisau itu menyemangati penggunanya. Tangan tidak akan merasa terlalu keberatan untuk mengiris atau memotong makhluk hidup yang _sedikit _berbeda dari yang biasanya: kentang dan ikan. Ketika otak berhenti berpikir dan insting keselamatan serta kebiasaan mengambil alih, hal yang mengerikan bisa terjadi. Membayangkan seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi memilih benda itu dibadingkan benda konyol lain yang biasa dia pakai(sarung tangan, sendal, kemungkinan dimasa depan gayung)—yang juga berarti dia _memilih_ untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu sangatlah mengerikan. Meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, intensitas kengeriannya tidak jauh berkurang. Itu hanya memberikan lebih banyak tragedi.

Reborn memang akan melatih Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi bos mafia terbesar di dunia—seharusnya itu otomatis memasukannya ke dalam kategori kriminal kelas kakap—tapi, dia bersumpah tidak berniat merubahnya menjadi semacam pembunuh psikopat. Tsuna sendiri, yang secara teknis telah membunuh tiga orang: 1) Ghost, meskipun mungkin dia sudah bukan lagi manusia saat Tsuna membunuhya; 2) Byakuran di masa depan, bahkan tubuhnya sampai tidak bersisa dan tidak ada yang _pernah_ membicarakannya, meskipun masa depan itu termasuk dunia paralel yang dibuat seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi; 3) Daemon Spade, meskipun dia sudah berupa hantu, rohnya yang keluar dari tubuh Mukuro berarti sama dengan mati; sampai sekarang Tsuna tidak pernah menggunakan benda tajam.

Sementara Yamamoto itu cerita lain. Dia hampir selalu menggunakan punggung pedangnya, dan lagipula sejak awal pedang memang dimaksudkan untuk membunuh. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Yamamoto dilahirkan dengan bakat _hitman_ sejati…

Melihat pandangan tidak nyaman Reborn, Tsunayoshi mengerti. Dia membangunkan Reborn dari lamunannya yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya beberapa detik saja di otak jeniusnya sehingga Tsunayoshi sendiri tidak tahu kalau Reborn sedang melamun.

"Aku berharap tidak akan menggunakannya."

Reborn tidak pernah mengharapkan hal yang sama lebih dari ini sebelumnya. Saat dia melihat Tsunayoshi yang ada di hadapannya, bukan yang ada di lamuannya, sebuah pemandangan terlintas dipikirannya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menggunakannya."

Itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak relavan pada apapun, tapi menenangkannya lebih dari apapun. Di Bayangan itu, Tsunayoshi sedang diserang, dan dia melemparkan pisau dapur itu, bukannya ke penyerangnya tapi ke pinggir jalan. Dia memilih bertaruh dengan kepalan tangannya yang kurus atau meringkuk seperti dirinya. Ya, begitulah dirinya. Tapi, bayangan pemandangan itu justru membuat Reborn bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa dia membawa itu kalau begitu juga akhirnya? _Itu adalah misteri Tsunayoshi—Tsuna dari dunia lain—yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia ketahui. Dan hal itu mungkin tidak terlalu penting.

Setelah selesai menggunakan sepatunya—hal yang rupanya ia lakukan sejak tadi—Tsunayoshi bergegas menuju pintu. Dia pergi bahkan tanpa berpikir apakah Reborn akan mengikutinya atau tidak.

Reborn tidak mengikutinya.

Ken dan Chikusa _sedang _diserang. Dua orang yang kemungkinan buronan dunia mafia. Dengan luka parah yang menceritakan betapa tidak berdayanya mereka berhadapan dengan lawan mereka, kemungkinan siapa—apa—lagi kalau bukan para Vindice. Dan Tsunayoshi sedang mengejar mereka. Tanpa pengetahuan apapun tentang mafia. Dan Reborn tidak mengikutinya.

Reborn menatap ruangan rumah Tsunayoshi disaat pemiliknya tidak ada di situ. Dia seharusnya mengikuti muridnya, berusaha menjaga keselamatannya, tapi sekarang dia punya kesempatan untuk akhirnya memulai rencananya. Reborn pun mengeluarkan kopor ajaib-nya.

UtDS

"_Kenapa kita ada di sini?! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa, byon?!" Ken melampiaskan perasaannya pada tembok gedung belakang sekolah. Pertanyaannya nyaris retrotikal, mengingat tidak adanya jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut._

"_Ken… tanganmu berdarah," saking tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Chikusa menyatakan hal paling tidak penting bagi mereka saat ini. Dia tidak ingin diam saja— berlagak kalem—sementara hatinya tidak kalah berderu dari kawannya itu._

_Sementara itu, tembok tetap membisu meskipun retakan mulai terbentuk di sekitar noda warna merah yang awalnya tidak ada di sana._

_Chikusa menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jika pemimpin mereka tidak ada, dialah yang harus memikirkan sesuatu. Rasa tanggung jawabnya bukan sekadar karena dia adalah pemakai kacamata di antara mereka—mengingat stereotip bahwa orang berkacamata dalam beberapa anime menjadi pusat koordinasi kelompok—tapi karena Ken memang tidak seberisi dirinya baik di bagian kepala maupun jiwa. Sejak keluar dari nereka itu, meskipun Ken selalu memberi kesan dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menghormatinya, Chikusa tahu kalau dalam hatinya Ken selalu berharap banyak pada orang itu, orang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini berhasil memimpin dan melindungi mereka. Sekarang, dia hanya sedikit lebih baik dari anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Bukan berarti Chikusa jauh berbeda, namun kekaleman (__dan kacamatanya)__ membuatnya terlihat lebih mandiri dari yang sebenarnya._

"_Ken…" Chikusa memanggil nama teman senasib dan seperjuangannya lagi tanpa terdengar adanya perubahan intonasi dari sebelumnya. "Aku yakin Mukuro-sama pasti telah memikirkan semuanya… membawa kita ke sini."_

"_Apa gunanya?!" erang Ken. "Apa gunanya membawa kita kesini kalau Mukuro-san tidak ada?!"_

Dug! Dug!

_Merasa kurang puas memakai tinjunya saja, kini Ken membenturkan kepalanya dengan sangat keras ke tembok, meninggalkan tidak hanya retakan lebih dan lingkaran ke dalam, tapi juga beberapa helaian rambut pirangnya yang rontok._

"_Ayo kita pikirkan baik-baik dulu," saran Chikusa yang sebenarnya maksudnya adalah, "Biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu," tapi Ken tidak mendengar baik yang tersurat maupun yang tersirat._

_Chikusa hanya dapat menghela napas. Dia akan menunggu Ken sampai dia tenang sebelum memberitahunya mengenai pengamatannya kenapa mereka belum _ditemukan.

_Sayangnya hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya, dan dia tidak tahu sampai kapan Ken akan terus panik. Sejujurnya dia sendiri sudah panik, dengan caranya sendiri, tapi mengiktui prinsip cahaya—dimana ada cahaya pasti ada kegelapan—Chikusa menjaga ketenangannya. Lagipula, suasaanya akan makin buruk jika mereka berdua sama-sama panik._

"_Cih, ternyata _mereka_ tidak sehebat itu, byon," komentar Ken setelah Chikusa berhasil menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa mencuri daging dengan mudah kapanpun mereka mau dan menjelaskan pendapat singkatnya tentang situasi mereka saat ini._

"_Bukan begitu Ken. Tapi—"_

"_Atau rute pelarian yang Mukuro-san buat benar-benar tidak terkalahkan!" Awalnya Ken tampak lebih bersemangat dan hidup saat mengatakannya, tapi tidak lama setelah sadar bahwa orang yang telah membuat semua ini terjadi justru tidak ada bersama mereka, membuat pandangan matanya kembali ke tanah. "Jadi, kita tidak bisa ditemukan karena ada semacam pelindung di sekitar sini?"_

_Chikusa mengangguk, sedikit lega karena Ken tidak mulai depresi, "Setidaknya entah kenapa radar Vindice tidak bisa melacak tempat ini. Sebenarnya lebih tepat, Namimori. Mukuro-sama mengatakannya pada kita sebelumnya."_

_Sekelabat bayangan buah nanas dan mata tidak _matching _ yang tersungkur di tanah terbesit di kepala mereka. Bukanya terlihat tidak berdaya, orang itu malah terlihat seperti menyerahkan dirinya dengan rendah hati meskipun kenyataannya adalah yang sebaliknya. Kata-katanya tegas dan memberi kekuatan, tapi Ken terlalu panik untuk mencernanya — atau dia terlalu pelupa untuk ingat jika dia mengerti. Dengan cepat, bayangan itu dipaksa keluar dari kepala Ken dan Chikusa. Tidak ada yang mengingat saat-saat itu._

"_Karena Kokuyo dekat dengan Namimori, jadi kita bisa berlindung dengan aman di tempat ini. Begitu, ya byon?" Ken menyimpulkan._

_Sekali dia tenang dan diam sebentar, Ken bisa mengerti banyak hal asalkan dijelaskan dengan sederhana dan tidak terbelit-belit. Kalau dia terlalu bodoh, dia tidak akan pernah tahu _channel _apa yang harus dia pakai di saat tertentu. Meskipun, mungkin tidak salah kalau berpikir dia hanya ingin pamer, seperti Chikusa._

"_Tetap saja kita tidak boleh membuat kekacauan di sini. Tempat ini belum tentu sepenuhnya aman," tapi Chikusa mengingatkan bahwa mereka masih bisa mencuri beberapa makanan di pasar tanpa menjadi terlalu mencolok sebelum dia sadar kalau mereka masih punya banyak uang di akun bank __curian__ mereka._

"_Berarti, byon, bukannya lebih aman kita di Namimori saja?"_

_Chikusa membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Tapi, Mukuro-sama sudah mempersiapkan identitas palsu untuk kita di sini." Meskipun nama mereka tidak berubah, Mukuro pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu agar mereka—yang bahkan tidak punya akte kelahiran—bisa diterima sebagai murid di SMA Kokuyo. "Mukuro-sama pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Dan dia akan merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa kabur dari Vendicare bagaimanapun caranya, bahkan meski kita tidak melakukan apapun."_

_Itu adalah fakta bukan opini. Masalahnya, mereka _ingin_ melakukan sesuatu untuk Mukuro yang telah banyak membantu mereka. Dan kenyataan benar-benar pahit. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membebaskan seseorang dari penjara saat mereka tidak bisa atau tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah mereka sendiri bebas dari penjara berkat seseorang yang membebaskan mereka dan ingin mereka bebaskan. Semuanya terdengar sangat rumit. Ken sampai tidak ingat untuk mengomentari Kakippi yang mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti berada diluar karakternya._

_Dan apapun yang mereka diskusikan atau bicarakan selalu kembali lagi pada pemimpin mereka yang bernama Mukuro itu. Kini bukan hanya Ken, tapi juga Chikusa merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik di tanah—atau sepatu mereka. Keduanya sama-sama menundukkan kepala mereka. Ken menggertakkan giginya. Kedua taringnya yang terlihat jelas tampak berbahaya. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa berat dan mencekat._

_Suasana depresi seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipotong dengan gunting atau siswi cantik dan seksi yang kebetulan lewat (bukan berarti ada). Umumnya, suasana seperti ini hanya bisa dipotong dengan _line break_ yang dengan egoisnya dipasang penulis pada cerita-cerita. Oleh karena itu, saat ada sekelabat bayangan sesuatu berwarna cokelat yang tampak halus dan lembut melintas di adegan ini, Ken dan Chikusa merasa kebingungan. Mereka sampai membeku di tempat mereka selama beberapa detik yang bagi mereka, terasa seperti salamanya._

_Sesuatu yang rupanya adalah seorang siswa berseragam hijau seperti mereka itu berjalan dengan tenang melewati mereka seakan-akan mereka tidak ada di sana, seakan-akan dia tidak dapat merasakan udara yang berat. Siswa itu mungkin tidak bisa membaca suasana, pikir Chikusa. Seorang _KY_, _Kuuki Yomenai_. Sungguh keterlaluan jika dia hanya memilih untuk tidak membaca suasana. Lebih buruk lagi jika dia sudah ada di sekitar situ sejak tadi yang berarti—_

"_Kau menguping pembicaraan kami barusan, ya, byon?!"_

_Siswa itu tidak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak perlu menjawab saat dia sudah ada beberapa meter di depan Ken dan Chikusa dan mengangkat bak yang dia pegang serta membuang isinya ke dalam bak yang lebih besar di hadapannya. Dia hanya petugas piket, Chikusa berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Masalah terpecahkan._

"_Ayo kita pergi, Ken," Chikusa menarik ujung baju Ken, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan. Dia tidak ingin Ken membuat ribut saat mereka seharusnya menghindari segala macam konflik._

_Jangankan ketakutan, siswa itu bahkan tidak merespon selayaknya makhluk hidup. Dia kembali melewati Ken dan Chikusa dengan pandagan seperti hantu. Hal ini membuat harga diri Ken serasa ditampar dua kali._

"_Brengsek, kau yang di sana, byon! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?!" tanpa menunggu lagi, Ken menerjang siswa malang itu._

_Dia melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Chikusa yang loyo. Tapi, saat dia pergi, Chikusa membuka genggaman tangannya dan memperlihatkan sobekan kecil kain berwarna hijau. Seragam Kokuyo yang sangat tidak berkualiatas terdengar jauh lebih masuk akal daripada Chikusa yang mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi, untuk dijadikan penjelasan atas terjadinya hal gaib tersebut._

_Tidak tampak terkejut, dengan cepat, Chikusa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sobekan kain itu menuju kedua teman sekelasnya._

_"Nomor absen 27, Sawada Tsunayoshi," dia memperkenalkan orang yang dianggap Ken menguping itu._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku?" Tsunayoshi terdengar _nyaris _marah._

_Cukup puas karena akhirnya mendapat reaksi, Ken melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, byon?!"_

_Tsuna menaikkan alisnya, mukanya hanya sedikit berekspresi, tapi Ken yang terbiasa dengan Chikusa membaca ekspresinya dengan jelas. "Serius, kau bodoh sekal. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu?" eskpresinya yang seperti berkata demikian membuat Ken meraung marah._

_"Tenang, Ken," kata Chikusa yang kurang lebih mengerti apa yang Ken pikirkan. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi. Sebenarnya dia sudah melakukannya belasan kali sejak tadi saat tidak ada yang melihat._

_"... aku bukan byon..." tapi, apa yang Tsunayoshi katakan justru terdengar lebih bodoh._

_Kalau Chikusa tidak kehilangan ekspresinya, dia pasti sudah tertawa meskipun tidak terpingkal-pingkal. "Itu hanya cara dia ngomong," jelasnya singkat._

_Chikusa sebetulnya tidak banyak omong dan menonjol dibandingkan orang-orang edan disekitarnya, tapi kalau soal Ken dia tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi dan mengomentari setiap tindakan bodohnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau nanti rahangnya jadi pegal-pegal._

_"Uwaaaaaa, byooon!" Ken yang kebingungan antara ingin marah, tertawa mengejek, atau malu memutuskan untuk berteriak seperti tarzan — menurutnya. Tangannya yang masih memegang kuat kerah Tsunayoshi, membuat siswa kurus itu berguncang-guncang._

_"Apa maumu?" sembur Tsunayoshi dengan sedikit pedas, namun karena kurangnya ekspresi dan intonasi, dia tampak tidak terlalu kurang ajar._

_"Itu kalimatku! Apa maumu?! B-byon!" Chikusa merasa geli mendegar Ken ragu-ragu mengeluarkan 'byon'-nya untuk pertama kalinya, tidak peduli semirip apapun kulit wajahnya dengan _manequin_ dan tidak bisa berekspresi._

_"Lepaskan. Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."_

_"Kau ini! Lihat aku, byon!"_

_Ken yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi menatap mata Tsunayoshi makin memfokuskan pandangannya sendiri ke dalam mata Tsunayoshi, seorang siswa biasa dari dunia tanpa kekerasan yang berani kurang ajar padanya, Ken Joshima, dari dunia mafia yang keras. Ken gatal sekali ingin membuat orang dihadapannya merasakan _sedikit_ saja kekejaman dari dunianya. Ken ingin membungkamnya, mengatakan pada wajahnya yang apatis—sekaligus naif dipandangannya—bahwa orang sepertinya tidak akan bertahan hidup. Dia adalah sampah masyarakat. Ya, lebih dari dirinya, Kakippi, dan Mukuro-san yang baru saja kabur dari penjara meskipun yang terakhir tidak berhasil sampai di sini. Ken tidak ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya hanya pada tembok dingin yang tidak akan merintih. Tapi—_

"_A-apa-apaan kau…" Ken melepaskan cengkaramannya pada kerah Tsunayoshi._

—_saat Ken menyadari emosi yang ada di dalam sana, awalnya dia tidak percaya, tapi kemudian dia merasa jijik. Anak bernama Tsunayoshi itu—yang lahir di dunia non-mafia—berani sekali memperlihatkan pandangan mata seperti itu pada dirinya dan Kakippi. Pandangan mata orang yang sudah kehilangan harapannya, putus asa, lebih dari sekadar dunia telah berakhir. Itu adalah pandangan mata yang seharusnya dimiliki mereka bukan seseorang dari dunia yang dapat makan tiga kali sehari tanpa khawatir apa yang harus dilakukan agar tetap bisa hidup._

_Tapi, Ken dan Kakippi bahkan tidak akan pernah mau memiliki pandangan mata seperti itu. Itu karena merasa putus asa sama dengan tidak berterima kasih pada Mukuro-san karena telah diselamatkan. Betapapun sulitnya hidup mereka, mereka harus tetap melihat ke depan menyambut hari esok. Selain itu, mata Kakippi yang selalu kosong disebabkan karena dia dipaksa meminum obat yang salah, sehingga hal itu sangat bisa ditoleransi. Tapi, anak dihadapannya ini…_

"_Mau membodohi kami, byon?! Mengejek kami, byon?!" Ken sudah siap mengepalkan tinjunya. Masa bodo dengan melampiaskan perasaan, meskipun tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan Mukuro-san saat ini, anak di hadapannya ini benar-benar harus dipukul. Terutama setelah dia mengatakan, "Apanya?" dengan wajah sedatar Kakippi. Tidak ada yang boleh seperti itu selain Kakippi!_

Bug! _Pukulan pertama._

Bug! _Pukulan kedua._

_Tsunayoshi nyaris tidak bereaksi, tapi dia sedikit merintih kesakitan. Kedua kakinya masih menapak tanah dengan baik seakan mengejek kekuatan Ken yang meskipun tidak menggunakan _channel-_nya berada di atas rata-rata kekuatan anak seusianya. _

"_Berhenti mengejek, byon! Kau pikir kau adalah anak paling malang di dunia?! Tahu apa soal hidup, byon, hah!" Ken kembali mengepalkan tinjunya sementara tangannya yang lain lagi-lagi mencengkeram kerah Tsunayoshi, kemungkinan pukulan terkuatnya yang akan membuatnya langsung KO._

_Pada detik itu, Chikusa belum dan sepertinya tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin dia juga merasakan kekesalan yang sama dengan Ken. Mungkin juga dia hanya tidak sempat apalagi karena kemungkinannya kecil dia melihat apa yang Ken lihat. Tapi, dia pasti akan merasakan apa yang Ken rasakan meskipun ekspresinya tidak dapat berubah._

_Lalu, pada detik setelah detik itu, saat Ken siap melayangkan tinjunya, tanpa sadar Ken melihat sekali lagi ke dalam mata Tsunayoshi. Dia mencari rasa takut, penyesalan, kesadaran, apapun itu, yang berteriak meminta ampunan padanya, sebelum dia melanjutkan hukumannya. Dia kan tidak berencana untuk berhenti di situ saja._

_Pada detik setelah detik itu juga, ada sesuatu yang melintas di dalam mata Tsunayoshi. Sayangnya itu bukan apa yang secara tidak sadar dicari Ken. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, namun jelas-jelas berbahaya. Seperti sosok bayangan putih tipis yang melintas selama sepersekian detik, namun cukup untuk menakuti semua orang yang melihatnya. Dalam sepersekian detik, Tsunayoshi tampak seperti orang lain dengan kebencian dan jenis kesedihan atau keputusasaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sepersekian detik itu cukup bagi Ken untuk melihat sinar baru itu bermain-main di dalam mata Tsunayoshi sebelum mencoba mencaplok dirinya._

"_Anak paling malang di dunia? Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membungkammu," sosok dihadapannya seakan berkata demikian bagaikan pemburu sebenarnya sementara Ken—bukan, seluruh dunia—adalah mangsanya._

_Namun demikian, sepersekian detik itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan bogemnya yang melayang ke wajah Tsunayoshi. Tapi, itu cukup untuk membuat tenaganya berkurang dan meleset dari sasaran. Dimata Chikusa, pukulan Ken yang terakhir itu sangatlah payah bahkan untuk ukuran anak SD. Ken juga menyadarinya, tapi dia tidak berani untuk berbuat lebih jauh dari itu. Dia hanya ingin enyah dari makhluk di hadapannya. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan._

_Ken bukanlah penyiar. Dia tidak punya jiwa sastra. Dia serampangan. Karena itu apa yang dia rasakan saat itu adalah kenyataan baginya bukan sekadar kata-kata yang dia susun belasan menit untuk melebih-lebihkan. Saat dia pergi meninggalkan Tsunayoshi yang memungut tempat sampah yang jatuh di tengah-tengah kekacauan, Chikusa yang sangat pintar untuk tidak berkomentar mengekor di belakangnya._

_Chikusa mungkin tahu apa yang Ken pikirkan, tapi Ken mengatakannya juga, "Mana ada binatang buas yang tidak mengenal jenisnya sendiri."_


	7. Mission 6

No pairing

Post-canon

mystery, tragedy, friendship

Reborn, 3 tahun

Tsuna, 16 tahun (1 SMA)

-...-...-...-

Disclaimer: Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

-...-...-...-

_Italic/garis miring = kilas balik (flashback)/ kata asing/suara yang ditimbulkan benda mati/hal-hal misterius lainnya_

_"Italic/miring" = pikiran seseorang/perkataan di dalam hati_

**"Bold/tebal" = perkataan seseorang di masa lalu yang berdiri sendiri (tidak dalam flashback)/hal-hal misterius lainnya**

-...-...-...-

#mission 6

-...-...-...-

Saat Tsunayoshi meninggalkan apartemennya, matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Dia berlari tidak lebih cepat dari sepeda ontel setelah memutuskan arah dengan menggunakan intuisinya yang secepat cahaya.

_"Kalian berdua, bertahanlah sampai aku tiba di sana..."_

**"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"**

Nyaris tersandung angin, Tsunayoshi berhenti bergerak.

_"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"_

**"Dame-Tsuna!"**

**"Baka-Tsuna!"**

**"Kau yang terpayah."**

**"Dasar tidak tahu malu!"**

**"Memangnya kau bisa apa?!"**

Mata Tsunayoshi melebar, penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Tapi dia melanjutkan perjalannya meki harus tersandung-sandung seperti orang mabuk, atau tentata yang habis ditembak kakiknya. Dia berjalan dengan menyeret sepatunya; wajahnya menunjukkan keputus asaan yang tidak seharusnya ditunjukkan di situasi seperti ini.

_"Kumohon," _pinta Tsunayoshi,_ "Jangan lagi; jangan sekarang." _sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

UtDS

Ken mendengar suara langkah kaki serampangan. Bukan, bukan serampangan. Ada banyak reruntuhan di sekitar situ, jadi pasti tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa berjalan mendekatinya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Manusia. Berarti dia beruntung. Vindice belum datang untuk _menjemputnya_. Hal ini sedikit aneh dan menyebalkan. Mau tidak mau dia jadi harus berterima kasih pada apapun yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka.

_"Tapi, itu tidak akan lama, byon." _Ken merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan gigi taring paling tajam yang ia miliki. _"Chikusa berangkat duluan karena dia lebih lambat dariku, sementara aku bisa menyusulnya dengan cepat dengan mode _cheetah-_ku. Kalau vindice muncul, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka sebentar lalu berlari menggapai Chikusa, lalu kami akan lari seperti itu sampai Namimori." _Dia mengulang lagi rencana Chikusa berkali-kali di kepalanya agar dia tidak lupa. Bukan rencana yang paling bagus, tapi layak dicoba apalagi karena dia yakin - meskipun tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan Vindice - dia bisa kabur dari mereka sampai perbatasan yang sudah sangat dekat.

Ken masih mengocek sakunya, saat suara langkah kaki makin terdengar jelas. Dia sudah waspada, tapi tidak lama kemudian wajahnya menjadi pucat.

Saat pemilik langkah kaki itu sudah sampai di hadapan Ken, Ken mengangkat kepalanya dari pencariannya.

"Tsuna? Kenapa kau..." Sosok itu juga menoleh padanya.

Mata mereka belum bertemu, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bangunan di dekatnya bergetar. Dengan refleks dan sedikit panik, Ken melompat menerjang Tsunayoshi.

_Bruuk! _Tsunayoshi jatuh tidak jauh dari Ken yang terkubur di bawah reruntuhan.

"Ken!" Tsunayoshi tampak panik. Dia juga masih sedikit kaget dan belum tercerna olehnya bahwa gara-gara kecerobohannyalah Ken jadi seperti ini.

"Tsu- Uhuk!" Ken batuk darah. Ada darah yang mengalir dari keningnya juga. Sial, dia tidak sempat mengaktifkan mode kingkong-nya atau apapun sejenisnya. "Ja-jangan khawatir, byon. Biasanya aku lebih kuat dari ini. Andaikan aku bisa merogoh sakuku sekarang aku bisa..." Tapi, Ken tidak bisa merogoh sakunya. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak karena dijepit besi dan beton di sana-sini. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi lebih baik daripada mati rasa karena bisa berarti banyak hal.

Dari atas, Ken tampak sangat payah dan tidak berdaya. Orang setingkat Daemon pasti menertawakannya dengan sadis dan tanpa perasaan, berusaha menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Ken sendiri pun pasti merasa harga dirinya jatuh jika bukan dia sendiri yang sengaja melakukannya, dan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang ingin ia selamatkan.

UtDS

Tembok tinggi di kedua sisinya, dua anggota Vindice menyusul di belakangnya, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka dan staminanya terkuras, saat sosok itu menghampirinya dengan senjata tajam yang berkilat-kilat menakutan. Apabila dia sedang dalam kondisi prima pun tidak mungkin dia bisa rileks dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi, dia melepaskan ketegangannya dan hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok di hadapannya; sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi, dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat tangan.

"Apa kau tahu," Chikusa memulai. "Kenapa Ken selalu menjaga anak itu dari masalah?"

Lawan bicaranya tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan merespon. Dia hanya berdiri di hadapan Chikusa seperti dewa kematian menunggu targetnya berjalan sendiri ke arah gerbang kematian yang tidak terlihat.

"Itu karena dia ingin melindungi yang sepertinya mustahil untuk dilindungi."

Pupil lawan bicaranya sedikit melebar, membuat Chikusa sedikit bersorak dalam hatinya karena berhasil membuat reaksi pada wajah yang sekaku patung itu - lebih kaku dari dirinya.

"Meskipun anak itu tampak jauh lebih buruk dari kami - dipenuhi keputusasaan seorang diri dan bayangan masa lalu yang lebih kelam dan tidak kami ketahui; tapi, semuanya menghilang sekali dia tersenyum. Saat bersamanya, kami jadi bisa merasakan sedikit cahaya."

Karena ini adalah akhirnya, sekalian saja dia tumpahkan segalanya, "Ken - kami - berpikir itu artinya dia masih punya harapan yang tidak kami miliki. Kami ingin anak itu menemukan jawaban atas masalahnya untuk bagian kami juga. Terutama Ken, dia sangat peduli. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya."

Sosok itu mendengus dengan nada sedikit tertarik seperti menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dan bisa diejek. "Apa gunanya mengatakan semua itu padaku?"

Agar tidak terbawa emosi, Chikusa menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menghadapi Ken. Lalu dia tersenyum tipis - sedikit tidak percaya diri karena pipinya terasa sangat kaku - "Karena..."

UtDS

Sosok itu mendengarnya, jawaban dari anak berkacamata yang sangat terdengar jelas sebelum otaknya berhenti berpikir. Nalarnya tidak bisa memproses apa yang anak laki-laki itu katakan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa hangat dengan ekspresi yang dingin? Tidak hanya pikirannya, pandangannya pun ikut menjadi buram karena kemarahan yang meliputi seluruh dirinya.

"DIAM!" dia ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya terasa panas dan kering. Seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa panas dan dadanya sesak. Kalau dia tidak melakukan sesuatu rasanya dia akan merasa menjadi seperti ikan yang terlempar dari oasisnya ke gurun pasir yang ganas. Jadi dia mengangkat bilah pisaunya dengan genggaman yang menunjukkan keputusasaannya. Perlahan-lahan pemandangan dengan seorag anak dan mata kosongnya, berubah menjadi merah.

UtDS

_Reborn!_

Reborn merasakan seseorang memanggilnya, seseorang yang menggunakan seragam hijau, berasal dari Italia, berrambut pirang, dan bergaya serampangan. Mungkin bukan seseorang yang ia kenal baik, namun panggilan itu tidak kalah pentingnya. Meskipun tidak sehebat Tsunayoshi, Reborn kan juga memiliki intuisi sebagai seorang _hitman_, dan ditambah dengan kemampuannya membaca pikiran (tanpa melihat apakah itu benar), serta teori Shoichi yang mengatakan bahwa orang dengan _flame _yang sama dan memiliki hubungan tertentu dapat berkomunikasi saat dalam keadaan bahaya - yang juga berarti Ken sedang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Sayangnya, Reborn berada terlalu jauh di belakang. Jika bukan karena bantuan dari teman-teman serangganya, dia juga tidak akan tahu harus pergi ke arah mana.

Saat dia sampai ke daerah tanpa serangga, barulah dia menggunakan alat pelacak Vindice buatan Shoichi - atau lebih tepatnya pelacak _black flame_ dan segala jenis enegi negatif yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini, singkatannya BFD dalam bahasa Italia, atau cukup Pelacak Hitam saja.

Reborn tahu dia tidak akan sempat. Lagipula, dia tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak selain melihat sendiri proses penangkapan anak buah Rokudo Mukuro, memastikan keduanya tidak terlalu disakiti, dan menjaga agar Tsunayoshi terhindar dari masalah. Yang lebih penting, Reborn tidak suka ketinggalan sesuatu. Namun, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Reborn berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, seperti melarikan kedua anak itu ke Namimori. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang misterius di sana, seperti kabut yang menghilangkan seluruh kota dari peta. Jika dia bisa membawa Ken dan Chikusa ke sana mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang berubah; mungkin mereka bisa selamat.

Setelah Tsunayoshi meninggalkan apartemennya, Reborn mengemasi semua keperluan pindahan Tsunayoshi ke dalam kopornya. Keberadaan kopor itu terdengar menggelikan karena terlalu berbau fantasi - dengan mengabaikan hal-hal fantastis seperti api dying will di sekitarnya - tapi rupanya sangat berguna. Saat mereka terjebak masalah, mereka bisa langsung melarikan diri ke Namimori.

Reborn berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke belakang, ke bangunan-bangunan tinggi, namun tidak semodern Namimori yang ia tahu, ke beberapa jalanan yang masih tanah dan sepi pejalan kaki, ke daun-daun rindang dan relief alam yang masih alami, ke semua aspek Kokuyo yang tidak Namimori miliki, dan berkata, "Selamat tinggal Kokuyo. Meskipun sebentar, terima kasih telah menerima orang luar sepertiku," kepada langit yang menaungi kota kecil tersebut dan juga kepada teman-teman serangganya. Reborn sedikit keluar dari karakter yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang, namun saat ini kan tidak ada orang, dan _mood _yang dia tangkap dari udara rasanya sudah pas meskipun tanpa matahari terbenam.

UtDS

Reborn melirik Pelacak Hitamnya yang mengeluarkan suara mirip seperti detektor logam hanya saja dengan pilihan volume dan _earphone _yang bisa ia pasang. Tiba-tiba tanda yang menyatakan ada _black flame_ di kota menghilang. Reborn juga bisa merasakannya dengan instingnya.

_"Sepertinya urusan Vendice sudah selesai. Bagaimana dengan Ken?"_

Reborn tiba di bagian daerah yang ikut terkena longsor bersama dengan Kokuyo Land. Itu berarti dia sudah dekat dengan perbatasan Namimori. Reborn mendatangi daerah yang kerusakannya terlihat masih baru, yang bangunan-bangunannya runtuh _ke _bawah bukannya terkubur _di _bawah, dengan tanda-tanda kepulan pasir yang masih tersisa di udara. Setelah berbelok di satu sudut, Reborn bisa melihat sosok Tsunayoshi - yang sebelumnya tertutup bangunan - membelakanginya sambil berjongkok.

"Tsuna!" Reborn memanggilnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Tsunayoshi. Dia baru berhenti ketika sebilah pisau berlumurah darah masuk ke jarak pandangnya.

Tsunayoshi membalikkan badannya menghadap Reborn. Ekspresinya berisi kengerian dan sedikit penyesalan.

"Re-reborn… ini darah yang sama de-dengan yang sebelumnya di rumah…" Tsunayoshi memulai dengan suara yang bergetar, "I-ini darah Chikusa…"

Bagaimana mungkin Tsunayoshi bisa melupakannya. Sebagian besar dialah yang merawat Chikusa yang terluka. Darah Chikusa yang warnanya sedikit berbeda telah melumuri tangannya dan menodai rumahnya, sampai akhirnya harus ia bersihkan dengan teliti. Dan semua itu terjadi kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Kini darah yang sama tertempel di benda yang Tsunayoshi genggam dengan gemetaran.

"Ta-tadi aku mencoba mencari… tapi dia... Apa kita terlambat Reborn? Apa kita sudah terlambat?"

Reborn memperhatikan pisau yang berada di tangan Tsunayoshi, sedikit sulit berkonsentrasi karena perkataannya. Gagangnya habis dibalut tangan muridnya yang pucat, jadi dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Bilah pisau itu sedikit lebih kecil dari apa yang Tsunayoshi bawa sebelumnya. Tentu saja itu pisau yang berbeda.

Reborn baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Buang itu! Jangan tinggalkan sidik jari!" Tsunayoshi kaget mendengar Reborn tiba-tiba berteriak sehingga dia melemparkan pisau itu jauh-jauh ke arah reruntuhan.

Pisau itu jatuh di lautan beton, batu bata, dan pasir. Mungkin akan sulit ditemukan, tetapi bukannya mustahil. Reborn hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan muridnya yang tidak profesional.

_"Polisi tidak mungkin terlibat, jadi biarlah," _pikir Reborn.

Saat ada orang yang iseng dan beruntung - atau mungkin tidak beruntung - menemukannya, darah di pisau itu sudah mengering atau terhapus alam.

Tsunayoshi masih dalam kondisi panik. Reborn baru hendak bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja ketika tiba-tiba Pelacak Hitam mengeluarkan suara.

_Zzzzzzt….zzzt..._

Tsunayoshi tidak dapat mendengarnya karena Reborn sedang memakai _earphone-_nya. Reborn melihat alat itu. Jarumnya mulai bergerak. Awalnya suara yang yang dhasilkan pun kecil, sampai kemudian jarumnya bergerak dengan cepat ke arah kanan, tanda bahwa ada aktifitas ganjil yang kuat.

**"Alat ini bisa melacak **_**black flame **_**dan aktifitas-aktifitas ganjil lainnya..."**

**"Seperti apa?"**

**"... hmm... **_**black flame **_**masih bisa dilacak dengan insting dari dunia mafia. Meskipun tidak ilmiah, sesuatu yang tidak selalu bisa kita lacak... seperti hantu kurasa."**

_Zzzzzzt…. Zzzzt…! ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzttt!_

Dengan jantung yang berdebar sedikit lebih cepat, Reborn melihat ke sekelilingnya.

UtDS

_Belum lama ia pindah ke Kokuyo, kondisi mental Tsunayoshi sudah mulai stabil. Dia sudah bisa merelakan kepergian ibunya dan hidup dengan tenang. Mimpi-mimpinya sudah mulai berkurang. Dan dia cukup mempercayai walinya yang ada saat ini._

_Namun suatu malam, Tsunayoshi mendengar suara-suara di kepalanya. Kata-kata yang mungkin pernah diluncurkan pada dirinya selama dia berada di Namimori. Namun di Kokuyo, mereka hanyalah gema dalam mimpinya. Sama sekali tidak terpikir bahwa masa lalu yang itu akan mengikutinya. Padahal, hal-hal seperti itu tidak ada efeknya. Dibandingkan mimpi buruknya yang biasa, mimpi buruk ini bagaikan semilir angin di musim panas._

_Dia memang lelah melihat warna merah dalam mimpinya. Tapi apa dia sebosan itu, sampai dengan isengnya alam bawah sadarnya menarik masa lalu lain untuk siaran ulang. Rasanya menyedihkan kalau berpikir dia terlalu bodoh dan tidak kreatif untuk merangkai mimpi yang orisinil._

_Setelah beberapa kali ia menangkap suara-suara yang berpantulan dalam ruang mimpinya itu, Tsunayoshi menyadari sesuatu. Setelah terbangun, dia jadi sulit bernapas. Untuk beberapa saat dia mengira dirinya terkena gangguan pernapasan atas dan hampir melagkahkan dirinya masuk ke ruang _check up_. Tapi, saat dia meletakkan tangannya yang dibalut keringat dingin di atas dadanya, dia tidak merasakan adanya keganjilan. Hanya saja tidak ada udara yang masuk; tidak ada yang bisa _dia _rasakan._

_Di tengah-tengah keburaman penglihatannya, Tsunayoshi berusaha meraih segelas air di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia hampir menggapainya sebelum kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Mungkin dia kembali tertidur karena tidak normal rasanya kalau dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Namun, saat dia terbangun - atau siuman - keesokan harinya, gelas tersebut sudah setengah kosong. Ruangan yang semula gelap pun diterangi oleh cahaya dari sebuah lilin yang dia tidak ingat pernah nyalakan._

_Dengan hati-hati dan sedikit berdebar, Tsunayoshi berkata, "Apa ada orang? Siapa disitu"_

_Sesuatu bergerak, Tsunayoshi bisa merasakannya. Intuisinya meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi bukan tanda bahaya yang membuatnya ingin meloncat keluar dari jendela._

_"Siapa kau?"_

_Sebuah jawaban. Sebuah bayangan. Mungkin tidak bisa dirasakan oleh manusia biasa. Sementara itu Tsunayoshi bertanya-tanya apakah semua ini nyata._

_Itulah malam pertama mimpi buruk barunya dimulai._


End file.
